


Raulson Prompts.

by itsarelyherec8



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Angst, Emotional, Established Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Firsts, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Pre-Relationship, Raulson ships, Reader with Sarah Paulson characters, Smut, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 27,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarelyherec8/pseuds/itsarelyherec8
Summary: Raulson ships prompts.





	1. Will you hold me? Please? (Foxxay)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting different prompts from a list that I got from Tumblr. I won't be writing them in order and I'll use all the Raulson's ships. I can also use the same prompt but with a different ship. Hope you like them!

It’s been exactly 3 weeks since Misty came back inexplicably from hell, ever since she came back, she has stayed in her room. Cordelia never gave away that room thinking that maybe one day she’d be able to bring Misty back. And now here she was. Not because of her. But she was back.

The moment they hugged, she knew she had to do everything in her power to make Misty feel like home again. After they talked for hours, she noticed Misty was not herself. Misty went back to her room and ever since, she’s stayed there.

Zoe tried talking to her, so did Queenie, but none of them could get her to get out of the room. Not even Cordelia. The supreme tried to invite her to the greenhouse but Misty always said no because she was tired or she wasn’t feeling ok. Cordelia knew this was going to happen and yet, she didn’t expect this from the swamp witch.

After being dead so many times and brought back to life, she thought Misty was going to be able to surpass this but she was wrong. I mean, she was in hell after all. Her own personal hell, for a year. Of course it wasn’t going to be easy to get through it. So Cordelia did the best she could to cheer Misty up.

It was a rainy day at the academy, all the girls were curled up in their beds since the whole house felt like a freezer. Zoe and Queenie checked on everyone and brought them some hot chocolate trying to cheer everyone up. Cordelia walked to Misty’s room and knock on the door, she waited for the young witch to answer.

_“Come in.”_

Cordelia sighed as she heard Misty and smiled a little as she entered the room. She found the witch sitting in the sofa chair near the window. Misty gave her little smile.

_“Hey there, love. How are you doing.”_

_“’m alrigh’.”_ Misty hugged her legs as she saw Cordelia walking to her. _“Whatcha got in there?”_

Cordelia smiled. _“I brought you some hot chocolate. I made it, in case you were wondering.”_ The supreme winked at her and chuckled. She extended her arm, giving her the cup.

Misty chuckled and grabbed the cup. _“Thanks, Miss Delia.”_

 _“You’re welcome.”_ Cordelia sat on the other couch in front of Misty, staring at her and sighing. _“How are you really feeling, Mist?”_

Misty looked at Cordelia. She knew she couldn’t fool the supreme. She sighed and shook her head. _“I real didn’ want to worry ya, Delia.”_

 _“Misty, I always worry about you. Even if you’re not trying to get me worried.”_ Cordelia said softly. _“You can tell me whatever you want.”_

Misty looked at her own hands, sighing. _“I just don’ feel myself anymore. I feel like I lost somethin’ and I dunno how to be myself again.”_

 _“Misty…”_ Cordelia sighed and walked to Misty, kneeling on the floor in front of her. She placed one of her hands on her knee and looked up to her. _“I know this is not easy, but you are not alone, Mist. I’m here to help you, the girls want to help you. It will take some time but you can do it, baby. I won’t let you go into this road alone. I’ll be here, I promise.”_

Misty bit her lip and felt tears in her eyes, she looked at Cordelia. _“I’m just scared.”_

 _“I know you are, but I’m here. I’m not leaving you.”_ Misty nodded and smiled a little. _“How much have you slept?”_

Misty cleared her throat. _“I-I haven’ r-real sleep at all.”_

Cordelia sighed. _“Why don’t you go to sleep for a little? And I’ll wake you up so we can go eat dinner? Sounds good?”_

Misty nodded. She placed the cup on the table beside the couch. She helped Cordelia stand up and they both walked to the bed. Misty laid down and let Cordelia pull the covers over her, smiling down at her.

Cordelia was about to walk out when she felt a hand grabbing her by the wrist. She turned to look at Misty. _“Yes, dear?”_

  ** _“Will ya hold me? Please?”_** Misty whispered, sounding insecure about her request.

Cordelia smiled and nodded. _“I will.”_

Cordelia laid on the other said of the bed and waited for Misty to snuggle into her. Misty laid her head on her chest and wrapped her arms around her abdomen, hugging the supreme tightly. Cordelia smiled at this and wrapped her arms around Misty, pulling her closer to her and kissing her head.

_“Are ya sure ya can stay? I know the girls might need ya too.”_

Cordelia shook her head. _“They’ll be fine for a few hours. Right now, it’s only you and me.”_

Misty smiled. _“I like the sound of that.”_


	2. How is this okay? (Bananun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really don't have summary's for these so I'll let you be surprised by them haha

After scaping the Asylum, Mary Eunice and Lana found their selves moving somewhere else so no one could find them. Mary was relieved that the devil finally left her body, letting her go and finding another innocent soul inside the asylum. And Lana, she was just relieved to be out and with her favorite nun.

You see, the last few weeks, Mary was treating Lana differently for some reason, even if she was the one who strictly said that Lana had to stay because she was still ‘sick’. Mary was softer with her than with the others. It was almost unbelievable.

But, Lana wasn’t complaining that much. She enjoyed the nun’s company. When Mary told Lana she had a way to get out, Lana knew this was the Mary she met and the one she felt attracted to. With the help of a nun, they both got out.

Now, they were determined to start over and start a new life. After almost a month of traveling together, Mary couldn’t help but start having feeling for the journalist; she couldn’t deny it. She was beautiful, kind and even if she was sometimes a bitch, she was sweet and cute. And Mary loved that.

For Lana, her feelings started growing even more, she hated to admit it but couldn’t help it now that she was going to spend even more time with the nun. Maybe it wasn’t right, taking advantage of the young girl but it was impossible to not let her feelings out.

One night, after a horrible nightmare, Lana finally could wake herself up, breathing fast and with tears in her eyes. It was usual and yet, it hurt. She stood up and walked to the kitchen to make some tea. It was now her routine, this didn’t happen every night but once or twice a week, it was exhausting.

Unlike every other night, she saw the kitchen light on, furrowing her brows, she followed the light to find the young nun pouring herself a cup of tea. Mary looked up to Lana and smiled.

 _“Hey there.”_ Lana smiled.

 _“Hi.”_ Mary smiled. _“Would you like a cup of tea?”_ Lana nodded. Mary grabbed another cup and poured some tea on it.

 _“What are you doing up?”_ Lana said as she walked to Mary.

Mary shrugged and handed Lana her cup, looking again down. _“I couldn’t sleep. I just um…have so many thoughts in my mind.”_ She whispered as she kept her stare at her cup.

Lana nodded, taking a sip and then placing it at the counter. _“Nightmares?”_ Mary nodded. _“I get it. I got one too. I have them every now and then.”_

 _“I do too.”_ Mary looked at Lana, finally letting the journalist to notice the sadness on her eyes. _“I just…I know you went through more than I did but I can’t-“_

 _“No, hey-“_ Lana grabbed her hand. _“Mary…you had the devil inside you. Literally and I don’t think there’s worse thing than that. We’ve both been through a lot. But look at us now, we are safe, far from that horrible place and we are alive. That’s what matters.”_

 _“Why would you want to stay with me?”_ Mary looked at her with teary eyes.

Lana felt a lump in her throat as she looked at Mary. _“I-“_ She bit her lip and shook her head, feeling her tears forming in her eyes. _“I don’t want to be alone and…I want you with me.”_

Mary stared at Lana for few seconds, studding her face. She shook her head and pulled her hand away from Lana’s. **_“How is this okay?”_** She whispered more to herself than to Lana. Yet, Lana heard her.

_“What do you mean?”_

_“W-What I feel. W-Why everyone says is a sin if it feels s-so…good?”_ Mary looked at her hands, sobbing a little.

_“I’ll need you to be more specific, love.”_

_“I-I have all these feelings that I never had and I…I know what they mean for what I’ve read but I never thought I’d have them.”_ Mary looked at Lana. _“I like you, Lana. And this…this should be a sin but…it feels so good. How is this okay?”_

Lana smiled a little as she walked closer to Mary, placing one of her hands on her hip and the other on her cheek, caressing it lightly. _“Because it’s love, Mary. No one decides who they are gonna love. They just do it.”_

_“D-Do you feel that? The shivers…the-“_

_“The butterflies? I do.”_ Lana smiled as she saw Mary smiling. _“It may be wrong, it may be a sin but-“_ Lana shrugged. _“It’s what we feel and no one can take that from us.”_

 _“Can I kiss you?”_ Mary whispered as she placed her hands-on Lana’s cheeks.

 _“There’s no need to ask.”_ Lana smiled.


	3. Will you still be here when I wake up? (Shaudrey)

As Shelby helped Audrey rode down from her orgasm, she left a trail of kisses up her thighs, her abdomen until she was in her neck, kissing and licking the hickeys she did a little while ago. Audrey moaned and brought Shelby’s face to her for a passionate kiss.

This has been happening for three months now, since the show ended and they found their selves being the only survivors of Roanoke. They got to know each other while they were stuck in the safe place, thinking they were going to die right there. After hours of talking, after being saved, they both agreed to keep in touch. And they sure did.

 _“You okay?”_ Shelby whispered as she pulled away from the heated kiss. She put her fingers on her mouth, cleaning Audrey’s release.

Audrey nodded and tried to catch her breath. _“More than o-okay.”_ She chuckled and bit her lip as she stared at Shelby.

Shelby chuckled. _“Great.”_ She kissed Audrey’s forehead before laying beside her. She sighed. _“What time is it?”_

Audrey turned to look at her clock. _“Midnight.”_ She looked at Shelby. _“Got work tomorrow”?_

 _“Until afternoon. I cancelled all my morning classes.”_ Shelby looked at Audrey and smirked. _“I knew it was going to be a long night.”_

Audrey giggled. _“Are you complaining, dear?”_ She said as she moved to kiss Shelby’s bare shoulder.

 _“Not really. I enjoy when I have long nights.”_ Shelby smiled, she placed her hand on the back of Audrey’s neck and pulled her into a sweet kiss.

Audrey melted in the kiss and sighed happily. As she pulled away, she smiled sleepily at Shelby. _“I enjoy them too.”_

 _“Even if you are falling asleep?”_ Shelby laughed.

 _“Hey, you tired me out, not my fault really.”_ Audrey laughed along Shelby as she laid down again, staring at the ceiling.

 _“You should go to sleep. You do have a movie to film tomorrow.”_ Shelby pulled the blankets to place them on Audrey and herself.

Audrey laid on her side and felt Shelby cuddling behind her, hugging her from the waist and pulling her closer to her. Shelby kissed Audrey’s shoulder and smiled.

 _“ **Will you still be here when I wake up?** ” _Audrey whispered, afraid of the answer even if she knew Shelby would say no.

Shelby thought for a few seconds before responding. She didn’t know what they were, she didn’t know if this meant something to Audrey but she was 100% sure it meant something to her. And maybe, just maybe, it meant something to Audrey too.

 _“I will. Sleep now baby.”_ Shelby kissed her shoulder one more time before snuggling into her.

And she meant it. She was going to wake up with this beautiful woman every single morning if she let her.


	4. I’ve been looking everywhere for you. (Foxxay)

Seven hours. Seven exact hours since Cordelia, Zoe, Queenie, Mallory and Madison have been looking for Misty. No one knew where she was. She normally was in her room or outside or the greenhouse, but she was nowhere to be found.

Cordelia couldn’t think of any other place where she could be because she was panicking, she was afraid that something might happened to Misty. She didn’t mean to show it, but she couldn’t help it.

Just six hours before Misty went missing, Cordelia confessed her feelings for Misty while the young witch was sleeping. Of course Misty heard her. If she hadn’t, she would be here. But she scared her off. This is why she confessed it while she was sleeping. Guess she was not after all.

 _“Swampy really knows where to hide. She could win a hide and seek competition.”_ Madison rolled her eyes.

 _“Cut it, Madison. It’s not funny at all.”_ Queenie shook her head. _“I mean, she could be anywhere.”_ She looked at Cordelia who was just staring at the floor. _“We haven’t looked in the woods, maybe she’s there?”_

As soon as Queenie mentioned the woods, Zoe and Cordelia looked up and at each other with wide eyes.

 _“Her swamp!”_ They both said at the same time, Cordelia not missing one second more, she grabbed the keys of her car and wan off.

_“You’re telling me she could be in her swamp this whole time and you never thought about it? You got us looking for her in the whole city!”_

********************

Misty was humming the sound that was playing in her phone (of course it was Fleetwood Mac). She organized all of her stuff and sat on her couch after she finished. She sighed and looked around, smiling at how beautiful her place looked.

The moment was broken when she heard footsteps outside, she furrowed her brows staring at the door and waiting for someone to knock. She felt a powerful source and smiled knowing it was Cordelia. No one could cause shivers in her body when they were near except for the supreme.

Cordelia was about to knock on the door when suddenly, the door opened and she found the swamp witch standing right in front of her.

_“Miss Delia, I-“_

_“Why didn’t you answer your phone?! I’ve been calling you, everyone has!”_

_“I-I didn’t hear it, I was just-“_

_“You scared us, Misty! We didn’t know where you were! I-“_ Cordelia felt tears in her eyes forming, she shook her head and bit her lip. _“I was worried sick, Misty. I couldn’t…I c-couldn’t find you and I thought that…s-something might had happened to y-you.”_ The supreme looked at the floor as she felt the tears running down her cheeks.

Misty’s heart broke at the sight of her dearest Cordelia. She hugged her tightly, trying to calm her down. _“I’m here, Cordelia. I’m okay.”_

 _“ **I’ve been looking for you everywhere.** ” _Cordelia sobbed. _“I-I thought that y-you were running away for my fault. For what I said.”_

Misty pulled away and grabbed Cordelia’s face in her hands. She shook her head and looked deep into Cordelia’s eyes. _“I could never. Why would ya say somethin’ like that?”_

 _“B-Because I confessed m-my feelings for you.”_ Cordelia stared at her, melting for her beauty,

Misty chuckled. _“Delia, I told ya this mornin’ I’d come here and I’d pick ya up later cause I wanted to talk to ya.”_ She smiled. _“And I gave ya a tiny kiss before leaving.”_

Cordelia stared at her with wide eyes, trying to remember it. _“I don’t…I think I was too deep in sleep.”_

Misty chuckled and nodded. _“Guess ya were.”_ She caressed Cordelia’s cheeks and smiled. _“I feel the same, Miss Cordelia and I’m not leavin’ ya. I’d be crazy if I ran away from someone like ya beautiful self.”_

Cordelia chuckled and bit her lip. _“Would you remind me of that tiny kiss you gave me?”_

Misty smirked. _“Just this time it won’ be just a tiny kiss.”_ She said before she pressed her lips passionately against Cordelia’s.


	5. You got me flowers? (Saileen)

As usual, Sally woke up to an empty bed. She should get used to it by now. Ever since Aileen got the chance to stay at the Hotel, they started hooking up and ended up as a couple. And Sally loved it. She felt loved and needed. The only thing she hated? Aileen disappearing every morning.

She was not sure where she went but she hated it. She sighed and got up from the bed looking for her clothes on the floor and putting them on. As she walked to the bathroom, she heard the door opening and closing.

 _“You’re here early.”_ Sally said as she chuckled and looked herself in the mirror.

_“Got some things to do. Where you at?”_

_“Bathroom, duh. It’s not like there’s a lot of rooms in here.”_ She put some lipstick on her lips.

Aileen chuckled. _“Can you come out, please? Gotta show you something.”_

Giving up, Sally walked out of the bathroom. She gasped as she saw Aileen. _“W-What…?”_

Aileen smiled and cleared her throat. _“You don’t um…like them?”_

 _“Y-You… **You got me flowers?** ” _Sally looked at her with teary eyes, not knowing what exactly to say.

 _“I mean-“_ Aileen looked at the flowers in her hands. _“Yeah.”_ She chuckled, nervously. _“I called this shop and they got them here. Liz received them and I went downstairs for them. Also, got them to cook us some breakfast.”_ She smiled.

Sally shook her head amazed for what she was hearing. _“Oh baby…but…w-why?”_ She slowly started walking to her lover, biting her bottom lip slightly.

 _“Do I need to have a reason to prepare something for my girl?”_ Aileen smiled and wrapped her free  arm around Sally’s waist, pulling her closer until their bodies were pressed together.

Sally laughed a little and placed her hands-on Aileen’s face. _“I can’t believe you got me flowers. It’s so unlike you.”_

 _“Well…I know you don’t like them much but, that’s why I told them do add black ones, cause it’s more like you.”_ Aileen looked at her. _“And I would do anything for you, you idiot.”_

Sally smiled and kissed her lips. _“I love you, asshole.”_

 _“Right back at ya, babe.”_ She leaned in and kissed her lips once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I don't have any summary for these BUT I want to surprise you guys haha


	6. I told you, I’m not leaving. (Shaudrey)

_“Shelby, darling please. Could you open the door for me?”_ Audrey knocked again,  a little more worried now.

_“Why? I-I’m fine. I’m just going to sleep.”_

_“We both know that’s a lie.”_

Shelby closed her eyes letting the tears roll down her cheeks, trembling and sobbing, trying to calm herself down but she knew it wouldn’t work. She finally decided to open the door.

As soon as the door opened, Audrey went into the apartment, closing the door behind her. She looked at Shelby who was in front of her, staring at her with red puffy eyes. Audrey sighed and hugged her tightly.

As soon as Shelby felt Audrey’s arms, she melted into the embrace and finally broke down, letting all her feelings and fears out. It’s been months since they survived Roanoke and decided to start over together. Just a few weeks after, they both started dating, finally feeling happy.

Everything was going perfectly fine, they were happy together, they were in love. But, of course the media was going to hate on them. Shelby found some hateful messages of her saying how she was a whore and how she faked who she was since she only played the innocent one but she was a total bitch. They didn’t want her with Audrey and said how she didn’t deserve her.

Shelby was broken by this, not knowing what to do so she did what she thought she knew best; she decided to leave Audrey and deal with her pain alone. But Audrey wasn’t letting her go that easily.

 _“Darling, look at me please.”_ Audrey pulled away and looked at her, she grabbed Shelby’s face in her hands and caressed her cheeks lovingly. _“Whatever you read there, they are wrong, alright? They don’t know a bloody thing about you. You are so much more.”_

_“B-But they are r-right. I d-don’t deserve you.”_

_“It’s me the one that doesn’t deserve you, Shel. You are just…so perfect for me. You are everything I always looked for. You are truly the love of my life. I never want to be without you. I’ll never leave you.”_

Shelby sobbed and shook her head. _“You mean that?”_

 _“I do, my love. I truly do.”_ Audrey pecked her lips. _“I love you, so much.”_

_“I really don’t deserve you at all.”_

Audrey shook her head. _“You deserve more than you know, babe.”_ She caressed her cheeks again. _“I love you so much, I want you in my life. Forever.”_

Shelby finally smiled a little, sniffing and sighing. _“I love you so much.”_ She pecked Audrey’s lips again and hugged her tightly afterwards. _“I don’t know how you can deal with me, honestly, I’m a mess.”_ She chuckled.

Audrey chuckled. _“We both are, dear. And **I told you, I’m not leaving.** ” _Audrey pulled away and smiled, kissing her lips lightly.


	7. Just because you can do this by yourself doesn’t mean you should have to. (Foxxay)

It was harder than she thought. Would she ever get used to this? Would she ever be able to learn to live like this? Why her? She considered herself the weakest witch, so there was no point on hurting her. Fiona didn’t give a damn either so it wasn’t going to stop her. What was the point?

She was even more useless than before. She couldn’t do anything. She couldn’t even walk by her own. She had to use that fucking cane.

 _Screw it._ She was tired of staying in her room, so, she opted on going to the greenhouse. Maybe her plants would cheer her up.

________________________________

Misty couldn’t lie. She missed her place more than anything, she missed being close to the nature and to the animals but at the same time, she was not complaining at all. This house was good, at least she felt safer here.

The house was big, her room was nice, there were a lot of food so yeah, it was good. And the best part? She could see every day that beautiful older witch. Even if she was blind, she was still beautiful. Misty wondered how her real eyes looked. She’d do anything to look at them at least once.

Most of her time, she spends it at the greenhouse, she was getting used to the place. It felt nice being there and she could feel good magic. It was probably because of Cordelia. She felt safe and warm whenever she stepped a foot in there.

As Misty walked to the greenhouse, she heard someone complaining. _That sweet voice._ Misty entered trying to be as quiet as possible so Cordelia wouldn’t hear her. The young witch found Cordelia trying to find something in the table. She could notice she was upset. It must be.

Cordelia sighed and turned to grab something that she knew she left behind her, but as she was about to turn, she felt her cane falling just between her feet, making her lose balance. She closed her eyes ready for her body to hit the floor but instead she felt arms grabbing her.

 _“Woah there!”_ Misty had no idea how she got there, but she was glad she did.

 _“Misty?”_ Cordelia’s breath hitched as she felt the Cajun’s arms wrapped around her.

 _“Yeah, ya alrigh’?”_ Misty pulled away slowly, afraid Cordelia might fall.

Cordelia nodded. _“Y-Yeah. I am. Thank you.”_ She felt Misty placing her cane in her hand and she grabbed it. _“How long have you been here?”_ How stupid. She really can’t do anything on her own.

_“Uh…not too long. I didn’ think there was anyone here so I thought bout comin’ to check on the plants.”_

Cordelia smiled. _“Thank you. And um yeah…I-I thought about spending some time here.”_

 _“Well, I’m glad ya here. I left everythin’ in their place, didn’ know if ya’d be mad for me comin’ here.”_ Misty said shyly.

Cordelia shook her head, looking for Misty’s hand and grabbing it. _“I’m not, really. Is the other way around.”_

Misty smiled. _“Well, do ya need help with somethin’?”_

Cordelia thought for a moment; she did but that meant she couldn’t do it by her own, so no, she wouldn’t ask for help.

The older witch shook her head. _“No, Mist, it’s alright. I-I can do it by myself.”_

Misty looked at her. _“Ya sure, Miss Cordelia? I can stay here with ya and help ya.”_

 _“No, I’m sure.”_ Cordelia smiled as she looked down.

Misty bit her lip, not sure if she should listen to her or stay. _“Miss Cordelia…”_

 _“I can do it by my own, Misty. Everyone here thinks I can’t but I do! I’m not useless.”_ Cordelia whispered the last part, biting her lip. _“Misty, I’m-“_

 _“No. It’s alrigh’. Ya don’ have to apologize for anything. I’m gonna leave ya now.”_ Misty turned to leave but stopped. _“Ya know…I know ya can do it, Miss Delia. I believe in you.”_ The young witch looked at Cordelia. _“I know ya blind and well…maybe ya right and everyone thinks ya can’ do things by yourself but…I do. But also, **just because ya can do this by yourself doesn’t mean ya should have to.** ” _Misty smiled. _“Just call me if ya need help.”_

Cordelia’s heart dropped by Misty’s words. Misty was right, she did need help.

 _“Wait, Mist!”_ Cordelia looked for Misty’s hand or arm in front of her, hoping Misty was still standing in front of her. She felt someone grabbing her hand. _“You stayed.”_

 _“I’m sorry, just wanted to make sure ya were going to be alrigh’.”_ Misty blushed. _I can’ leave her here by her own, even if I know she can do it by her own. And I could stay here all day just looking at her…she’s so beautiful._

Cordelia blushed as she heard Misty’s thoughts, she cleared her throat. _“I um…I do need your help.”_

Misty smiled. _“I can just stay here by ya side and if ya need somethin’, ya just tell me.”_

Cordelia smiled and nodded. _“Yes, please.”_


	8. The card says, ‘Secret Admirer.’ (Rally)

It’s been exactly a year since Rachel Stevens decided to move to Brookfield Heights, Michigan where one of her friends had a job at a school and a nice house for her. Her friend knew in how much pain Rachel was and she wanted to help in a way, so, this was the best way.

And she loved it. She was so happy here. The kids were amazing and sweet with her, everyone loved her here and she loved all of them. She thought it would be more difficult to teach kids but no, she was wrong, it was easier. She couldn’t deny it, she missed her old students but they were better without her.

_“Miss Stevens?”_

Rachel looked up to find Ozzy staring at her, she smiled. _“What’s up, Oz?”_

_“I know this is none of my uh…how do people say it? None of my…concerns?”_

_“Business?”_

_“Yes! That! But um…are you single?”_ Oz tilted his head to the side with a curious and questioning look on his face.

Rachel couldn’t help but chuckle. _“Um…yes, I am. Why would you ask that?”_

Oz shook his head. _“Just asking.”_

Rachel nodded and sighed. _“Alright then. Are you?”_

Oz eyes widened. _“I’m too young, Miss! Ewk!”_

 _“I’m gonna take that as a yes.”_ Rachel chuckled. _“You say that now but…soon you’ll have your eye on someone.”_ She winked at him.

Oz shook his head. _“I’ll see you tomorrow, Miss Stevens!”_ He grabbed his backpack and ran out of the classroom.

Rachel laughed and shook her head. As she stood up and started gathering her things, she saw a note laying just beside her bag. She furrowed her brows and took the note, opening it.

**_‘I think you’re beautiful’_ **

The teacher felt a shiver ran down her spine. Who left this?

 _“ **The card says, ‘Secret Admirer.’** ” _She furrowed her brows.

She knew her students thought wonders of her but…they didn’t have such a beautiful handwriting. They wouldn’t leave this. Rachel looked around and sighed. Well, she was thankful and she wished she could thank anyone who left this for her.

_____________________________________________

As she made the way to her car, she looked up and found Oz running to his mother. Rachel’s breath hitched as she saw her. Since the first day she came to this school, she found Ally being completely stunning, she was so gorgeous and she looked like she was a nice person.

She only got one chance to talk to her, when they introduced her as the new teacher and she never got the chance again. Oz was such a good kid that she knew she’d never had to call her for bad behavior or so.

Rachel shook her head and noticed she was still staring at Ally who was also staring at her. The teacher felt her cheeks burning as Ally waved at her and smiled. Rachel did the same and looked at the floor, walking as fast as she could to her car. _Get your shit together._

__________________________________________________

It’s been exactly a month since Rachel has been receiving these mysterious notes. She tried to pay attention and catch the person who has been leaving them, but she had no luck. She was becoming tired to the point where she really just wanted to go check the cameras and end all of this.

The notes had become in a way letters where it described just how beautiful they thought Rachel was and how sweet and nice she was. So that was a hint. They know each other. She was sure it was someone from school. It had to be.

So today, unlike the others, she stayed hidden behind the door, hoping this anonymous person would show up with a new note.

She waited for 20 minutes and nothing. About to give up, she felt someone pushing the door a little. She peeked a little to see who it was a found a small figure walking to her desk.

 _“Oz?”_ Rachel asked softly as she closed the door.

Oz turned to look at her with a hint of scare in his face. _“M-Miss Stevens…I-“_

 _“You’re the one who has been leaving those notes?”_ Rachel walked slowly to him, trying not to scare him more. _“I’m not mad, Oz. If that’s what you think.”_

_“I-I am but…I-I’m not the one w-who writes them.”_

_“And you know the person who writes them?”_ Oz nodded. _“Will you tell me?”_

Oz swallowed hard but smiled. _“What if I brought them here?”_

Rachel felt a shiver ran down her spine. She cleared her throat and nodded. Oz smiled and ran outside the classroom. Rachel walked to her desk and picked the note, opening it and smiling.

**_‘I really cannot resist it anymore, I really want to talk to you and ask you out. I would love to hear your voice and see you from close, be able to put a smile on that beautiful face.’_ **

Rachel blushed and giggled. Who was this person? She was curious but scared at the same time. She heard someone clearing their throat behind her. She froze but managed to turn around to find a beautiful brunette woman standing at the door.

_“Hello, Miss Stevens.”_

Rachel gasped. _“Y-You are um…y-you are Ozzy’s m-“_

 _“Mom. Yes. Ally.”_ Ally smiled and bit her lip. _“I’m so sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable for this but…I didn’t find a better way to tell you all this.”_

The teacher felt her heart beating fast and she couldn’t help but smile. _“You didn’t.”_ She shook her head. _“I was just…not expecting you. I’ve seen you…many times and…I confess I think the same about you.”_ She smiled.

Ally blushed and smiled. _“Well…how about a date? If you don’t mind dating a mom of one of your students.”_

Rachel shook her head. _“I don’t mind. As long as Oz doesn’t mind.”_

 _“Let’s just say it was actually his idea.”_ Ally smirked.

Rachel chuckled. _“Very smart kid.”_

 _“Yeah he is.”_ Ally bit her lip. _“So?”_

_“Is Friday okay? 7?”_

_“Perfect. I’ll cook for you at my restaurant, if that’s okay.”_

Rachel nodded. _“Perfect.”_ She smiled.

 _“Well…then, Miss Stevens, I’ll see you on Friday.”_ Ally smiled.

Rachel grabbed her things and walked closer to Ally. _“See you on Friday.”_ She leaned in and gave her a tiny kiss on the cheek, winking at her before leaving. Ally blushed.

On the hallway, she saw Oz and she smiled at him. _“Thank you, Oz. I’ll see you tomorrow in class.”_ She winked at him and chuckled, leaving the kid smiling.

Oz smiled and looked up at his mom as he felt her hand being placed on his shoulder. _“I take that as she said yes.”_

 _“Oh she did.”_ Ally looked down at his son and high fived him, hugging him afterwards.


	9. You got me flowers?- (Saileen).

As usual, Sally woke up to an empty bed. She should get used to it by now. Ever since Aileen got the chance to stay at the Hotel, they started hooking up and ended up as a couple. And Sally loved it. She felt loved and needed. The only thing she hated? Aileen disappearing every morning.

She was not sure where she went but she hated it. She sighed and got up from the bed looking for her clothes on the floor and putting them on. As she walked to the bathroom, she heard the door opening and closing.

 _“You’re here early.”_ Sally said as she chuckled and looked herself in the mirror.

_“Got some things to do. Where you at?”_

_“Bathroom, duh. It’s not like there’s a lot of rooms in here.”_ She put some lipstick on her lips.

Aileen chuckled. _“Can you come out, please? Gotta show you something.”_

Giving up, Sally walked out of the bathroom. She gasped as she saw Aileen. _“W-What…?”_

Aileen smiled and cleared her throat. _“You don’t um…like them?”_

 _“Y-You… **You got me flowers?** ” _Sally looked at her with teary eyes, not knowing what exactly to say.

 _“I mean-“_ Aileen looked at the flowers in her hands. _“Yeah.”_ She chuckled, nervously. _“I called this shop and they got them here. Liz received them and I went downstairs for them. Also, got them to cook us some breakfast.”_ She smiled.

Sally shook her head amazed for what she was hearing. _“Oh baby…but…w-why?”_ She slowly started walking to her lover, biting her bottom lip slightly.

 _“Do I need to have a reason to prepare something for my girl?”_ Aileen smiled and wrapped her free  arm around Sally’s waist, pulling her closer until their bodies were pressed together.

Sally laughed a little and placed her hands-on Aileen’s face. _“I can’t believe you got me flowers. It’s so unlike you.”_

 _“Well…I know you don’t like them much but, that’s why I told them do add black ones, cause it’s more like you.”_ Aileen looked at her. _“And I would do anything for you, you idiot.”_

Sally smiled and kissed her lips. _“I love you, asshole.”_

 _“Right back at ya, babe.”_ She leaned in and kissed her lips once again.


	10. I, uh, I love you. (Foxxay).

_“Zoe, have you seen Misty?”_ Cordelia looked at her somehow worried.

Zoe nodded. _“Yeah, I think I saw her outside with Mallory. She’s been outside all day long. Is everything alright?”_

 _“I don’t know.”_ The supreme sighed. _“She’s been distant and I don’t even know why. I thought we were good.”_

 _“You guys spend every waking moment together, I don’t think Misty suddenly hates you.”_ Zoe chuckled.

Cordelia smiled a little. _“I don’t know. Maybe I do need to give her some space.”_ She looked down at her hands who were playing with her skirt.

_“Look, Cordelia…it’s really not my place to say anything but…I think you should talk to Misty. I sure that if you get her to talk to you, she will tell you what really is going on.”_

Cordelia tilted her head. _“Is there something I need to know?”_

Zoe sighed. _“Like I said, it’s not really my place.”_ She smiled a little and walked out of the living room.

Cordelia sighed and shook her head. Days without Misty were the worse.

__________________________________________________

Misty hummed the song that was playing in the radio as she worked in a new plant, lost in her own thoughts. She was deep in concentration that she didn’t hear Cordelia entering the greenhouse.

Cordelia couldn’t help but stare at her. She smiled. Misty was always so delicate when it came to nature and Cordelia couldn’t love her more for that. Her only wish was that Misty knew how much she loved her.

It’s been almost a year since Misty came back. Almost a year of hard work to get Misty going again. Almost a year of perfect days by her side. Cordelia didn’t want to waste any more time but she didn’t want to scare Misty away, it’d be too hard to lose her again.

Cordelia cleared her throat to make herself present. Misty turned around and smiled as she saw the older witch. _“Hello, Misty.”_

 _“Hi, Miss Cordelia. Ya been standin’ there for long?”_ Misty went back to the plant.

Cordelia sighed a little. _“No, just got here.”_ She walked closer to Misty. _“Mist, I don’t want to interrupt you but I uh- I need to talk to you.”_

Misty took a deep breath before clearing her throat and turning to look at Cordelia. _“Alrigh’. Whatcha wanna talk ‘bout?”_ She asked softly as she cleaned her hands with her own skirt.

 _“Why have you been distant?”_ Cordelia said almost whispering, not wanting to sound desperate to know.

Misty shook her head. _“I-I didn’ mean to…I just…I needed some time.”_

 _“Time? Are you alright?”_ Cordelia placed her hand on Misty’s arm, caressing it lightly.

Misty shivered by this, swallowing hard. _“I-I am I just…I needed time to t-think.”_ She looked into Cordelia’s eyes. _“I don’ want ya to hate me.”_ Her eyes filled with tears by the confession.

Cordelia shook her head, surprised by the comment. _“Hey, Misty no.”_ She placed both hands on Misty’s face. _“I would never. Not in a million years. Why would you say that?”_

 _“Cause I love you.”_ Misty whispered, not looking away from Cordelia’s eyes.

_“W-What?”_

_“ **I, uh, I love you** and…I-I was scared to t-tell ya cause I thought that maybe…maybe ya didn’ feel the same.” _Misty sighed and chuckled. _“But I do! I love ya and I just…if ya gave me the chance, I promise I will-“_

Cordelia cut her off by kissing her. A simple and get sweet kiss, full of love. The supreme pulled away and the young witch opened her eyes in awe.

 _“So…now what do you think? Do I feel the same?”_ Cordelia smirked.

Misty nodded. _“I guess ya do.”_ The swamp witch pulled her closer to her and brought their lips back together.

Cordelia chuckled and kissed back, whispering _‘I love you’_ over and over again against her lips.


	11. I can’t believe we’re having this conversation again. (CordeliaxReader)

You were waiting for Cordelia on her office. It’s been 2 hrs since she told you she was finishing her meeting and even if you knew she was lying, you still believed her and you still got mad when she didn’t show up.

You heard footsteps from the outside of the office and you left the book you had in your hands back on the bookshelf, sitting again on the chair and staring at the door. Cordelia opened the door and stared at you, she smiled and closed the door behind her.

_“Hey, my love. I’m so sorry I took so long. We-“_

_“Don’t worry. I knew you would take more time.”_ You could feel your face hot, you didn’t mean to be mad at her but you couldn’t help it.

Cordelia stared at you and sighed. _“Y/n…you know I don’t control the meetings, we just-“_

 _“Cordelia, you’re the Supreme. You can end it whenever you want to.”_ It sounded more harshly than you meant to but at this point, you couldn’t control your words or your mind.

Cordelia was taken aback for your comment. _“Are you mad?”_

 _“Thank you for noticing until now.”_ You smiled sarcastically.

_“Y/n, you said yourself, I’m the Supreme and I need to attend to these meetings, I need to keep order, I need to check the things we are doing, I need to-“_

_“You also need to take time, you never do. God Cordelia, I know the Coven has been your life since you came here, but you also need to take time for yourself. There are more things than this Coven.”_ You stood up.

Cordelia chuckled. _“Don’t you think I know that? But it’s my duty. I’m in charge here and I want to do things right.”_

_“You know why you’re doing this? Yes, because you care. But that’s not the only reason. You feel the pressure of being a good Supreme, cause you don’t want to be like your mother. You want to show that you are not like her and that you can do better, so you let all of this consume your entire self.”_

_“Oh my god, **I can’t believe we’re having this conversation again.** ” _Cordelia closed her eyes and placed her hands on her head.

You nodded. _“Yes, we are. We are going to have this conversation over and over again until you understand.”_

 _“Understand what?!”_ Cordelia yelled, looking at you again.

 _“That you are good at this! That you don’t have to consume yourself here! That you are the best fucking Supreme the Coven has ever had! You still think you are like your mother but you are not! You are protecting these girls, you take care of them as if they were your own, you love them and they love you and all of them look up to you!”_ You sighed as you felt tears on your eyes when you saw her face, covered in sadness. _“Cordelia…”_ You walked closer to her, placing your hands on her waist. _“You are amazing. You have to star believing this. You don’t even rest, you don’t sleep.”_

 _“I just-“_ She looked down and sobbed. _“I really want to be good at this.”_

 _“Baby and you are.”_ You placed one of your hands on her face and brought her eyes back to yours. _“Like I said, you’re the best fucking Supreme and honestly, you don’t have to prove yourself. We can all see that.”_

Cordelia sighed. _“I’m sorry.”_

You shook your head. _“No…I am sorry. I shouldn’t be this harsh with you. I don’t even have a right to be mad at you. There’s really no justification for my actions and my words.”_

 _“You’re only trying to help me.”_ Cordelia smiled softly.

You smiled softly and you shook your head. _“But I shouldn’t treat you like that.”_

 _“I’ve done that too, remember? And honestly…I treated you worse.”_ You both chuckled. She sighed and pecked your lips. _“Thank you, for always reminding me these things.”_

 _“You’re welcome.”_ You smiled. _“Plus…I miss you, Cordelia. And I know we sleep on the same bed but…I want to spend time with you, I want to take you on dates, to take you for a walk.”_

_“I get it and I’m sorry. I promise I’ll take more time to rest and spend time with you.”_

You smiled. _“Perfect.”_

_“I’m free for now, so, we can do something together.”_

_“What do you suggest?”_

Cordelia smirked and bit her lip. _“I was thinking that maybe…we could go to our room and…I don’t know…play Supreme?”_ She looked at you, her eyes filled with lust.

You gulped but smiled. _“I’m not opposed to the idea, actually. You can do whatever you want with me, Supreme.”_ You bit your lip.

 _“Great.”_ She said as she leaned down and kissed your lips.


	12. I told you, I’m not leaving. (Wilhelmina Venable/Reader)

You were looking at the ceiling with your mind filled with thoughts and tears on your eyes. You heard Venable talking about killing everyone so they could keep surviving and killing everyone meant they were also going to kill you.

You knew it was surreal when Venable said she felt something for you, she was a woman with strong feelings and she could never let her guard down, never.

This was usual for you. Everyone leaving you. Everyone playing with you. Venable was the boss here, of course she wanted to have some fun, but why you? Why always you?

You stood up from your bed and walked out of your room, checking that no one was awake you walked to Venable’s room, knocking the door softly.

_“Come in.”_

You sighed and entered the room. As you closed the door, Venable looked at you and smiled. You melted with that beautiful smile but you had to face her, you had to be strong.

 _“What brings you here, my child?”_ Venable smirked.

 _“I-I need to talk to you…about something I heard.”_ You stayed firm, planning to not give in.

 _“Want to take a sit?”_ She walked near the chimney and sat down, waiting for you to do the same. You sat across her and looked at her. _“So? What did you hear?”_

 _“That you and Mead are killing us all.”_ You said firm and without any hesitation. You didn’t want to play around.

Venable looked at you somehow scared. _“Only you heard that?”_ You nodded and she sighed. _“Okay, look, here’s the thing-“_

 _“Don’t even try, Venable.”_ You shook your head and felt tears in your eyes again. _“I knew you were lying. I knew this wasn’t real.”_

Venable furrowed her brows. _“What are you talking about?”_

 _“Don’t play dumb, we both know you are not. You lied to me, lead me on and pretend as if you really felt something for me. I was your toy, for all these months, you were only looking for someone to keep you satisfied and keep your head away from anything. And now-“_ You chuckled. _“Now you want to kill me, so you can get out of this place by your own.”_

_“Y/n, listen-“_

_“No! I won’t! I’m tired of listening to you, I’m tired of believing in your bullshit, I can’t keep with this!”_ You yelled at her as you stood up from your place. _“You are just like everyone. You think is fun to just play with me and then leave me all by myself. But you know what? This time it won’t hurt long. You are killing me after all.”_ You bit your lip and shook your head. _“Why don’t you do it now, huh? End with my pain already.”_ You whispered softly as you looked back at her eyes.

Venable felt tears in her eyes by hearing your words. She grabbed her cane and stood up, walking closer to you. She placed one of her hands on your face and caressed your cheek. _“I’m not. I will never do that.”_

You stared at her. _“Why would I believe you?”_

She rested her forehead in yours and looked deep into your eyes. _“Cause I don’t open up to anyone, cause I don’t treat anyone as I treat you, cause I-“_ She swallowed. _“Cause I’ve never loved anyone as I love you. And I am dead serious.”_ She smiled. _“You are the one thing that keeps me going and I know I’m being cheesy as fuck but…you make me act like this.”_ She smiled.

You chuckled and placed your hands on her hips. _“Then…what about what I heard?”_

 _“We are killing the others so Michael has no other choice than take us.”_ Venable sighed. _“We have to, y/n. That way we can scape this horrible place and start over.”_

You nodded. _“So…you’re not leaving me?”_

Venable leaned down and kissed your lips softly. _“ **I told you, I’m not leaving.** Never.” _

_“It’s good to hear that.”_ You smirked. _“So…I finally got to your soft side, huh?”_

 _“If you tell anyone, I will hurt you. I swear.”_ She gave you the look that scared everyone but then she smiled.

You laughed. _“I love you.”_

Venable kissed your lips once again. You knew it was hard for her to say, but you now knew she felt it, the kiss said everything.


	13. Lucky me (Sarah Paulson/Reader).

As you headed out of the bathroom, you saw Sarah laying on her stomach, hair messy, eyes closed and arms spread on the bed. You smiled at the sight, biting your lip. You couldn’t believe this was your life now.

 It’s been exactly 2 years since you started dating Sarah and 5 since you met her. Everything was really unbelievable, the way you two met, the way you both became friends, the way you both started dating, everything felt like a dream.

_As always, you were in a hurry, you had an appointment with a patient and you knew that if you were late, she’d probably have a crisis. You ran as fast as I could, only stopping to look for your phone that was ringing. You were about to start running again when you ran into someone. This someone knocked you down and you fell._

**_“Oh god! I am deeply sorry! I didn’t see you there. Shit. I’m sorry, let me help you.”_ ** _This sweet voice grabbed your hand._

_You looked up to find yourself staring at the one and only Sarah Freaking Paulson. Your eyes widened as you kept staring at her, not believing she was in front of you and not to mention, holding you hand._

**_“I-I…It’s f-fine.”_ **

_She looked at you and chuckled. **“Did you hit your head?”** You shook your head. **“Do you see ghosts? Is someone behind me you don’t like?”**_

_The questions made you snap out of your thoughts. You furrowed your brows and chuckled. **“What?”**_

**_“Well, you looked like you were lost in your thoughts and I thought that probably you were looking at someone behind me.”_ ** _She giggled._

_You couldn’t help but smile at how cute she was. **“With all the honesty, I’m surprised that is you I’m talking to. I can’t believe it’s actually you.”**_

**_“Huh so…you’re a fan.”_ ** _Sarah smirked._

_You sighed and nodded. **“Yup, I am.”** You bit your lip, not knowing what to say next. _

_Sarah nodded and got a pen out of her bag. She grabbed your arm and started writing something. **“Well…I’d like to make it up to you since it was all my fault.”** As she finished, she looked back at your eyes and smiled. _

**_“I- Okay.”_ ** _You smiled nervously. **“I’m Y/n by the way.”**_

**_“Beautiful name for such a beautiful girl.”_ ** _She winked at you._

_You felt your blood boiling but the moment was broken when your phone went off again, taking back into reality._

**_“I-I’m running late, I’m sorry but I-I’ll call you.”_ ** _You smiled._

**_“I’ll be waiting then.”_ ** _Sarah bit her lip and winked at you before you started  running again._

You chuckled by the memory and sighed happily. Ever since that day, your life changed completely. You were so nervous to call her because you thought it was a joke. You were so glad that you actually did.

You walked to the bed and sat beside Sarah, waiting for her to move or wake up. She only groaned. You giggled and leaned down to kiss her naked back. You loved to kiss her whole body, it felt so soft against your lips, but, your favorite part to kiss was the scar on her back. You, on your psychologist mind, always thought that scars meant more than anything because you considered them battle scars.

You kissed up and down her spine until you got to her neck and back to her scar. She moaned and turned her head to look at you. You then moved back into your place to look at her with a smile on your face.

 _“You always kiss my scar.”_ Sarah said in a sleepy voice. _So sexy._ She opened her eyes and looked at you with sleepy eyes. _“Why?”_

 _“Cause it’s a part of you. It’s your battle scar and I love it.”_ You smiled as you leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose.

She chuckled and moved to face you. _“You’re too much for me.”_

You shook her head. _“Nope. You are, my love. I don’t really know how I got so lucky.”_

Sarah blushed and bit her lip. _“The lucky one is me, actually. You are truly everything to me, y/n.”_

You smiled and leaned down once again to kiss her on the lips this time. _“Even?”_

 _“Fine.”_ She smiled and pulled you down on top of her, wrapping her arms around your neck and kissing you passionately. _“Have any patients today?”_

You shook your head. _“I’m all yours, baby.”_

 _“I like the sound of that.” S_ he pecked your lips. _“How about if we sleep for a while, then have sex, we order a pizza and come back here?”_

 _“A lazy day?”_ You kissed her cheek and then started kissing her neck. _“I love your plan but…I’d rather have sex right now.”_ You sucked on her collarbone, making her moan.

 _“Y-Yes.”_ She pulled your head back up and kissed you once again.

Yes. You were totally lucky.


	14. May I kiss you now? – (Hotgomery)

Nora’s been walking and thinking for the past four hours thinking what she could tell Billie about her behavior. She knew these thoughts and feelings were wrong, but, who can she blame? Well. She can blame someone. The one and only Billie Dean Howard. It was her fault. With her smile and her laugh and those looks and the hair and her voice and- _Sigh._ – She can go on and on and on.

And now here she is. In this dilemma. She has so many thoughts in her mind right now that she can’t quiet understand what’s going on right now.

Nora’s thoughts were cut when she heard the door closing. She jumped and stared at the wall, not exactly knowing if she should leave or just talk to Billie.

 _“Hey Nora.”_ Billie smiled as she entered the kitchen and left the bags she had on the counter.

 _Too late. “Hey Billie.”_ Nora smiled and cleared her throat. _“I uh- I need to talk to you.”_

_“Alright, what about?”_

Nora sighed and walked closer to Billie. _“I’m not so sure how to say this really, I-I’ve never felt like this before, not even with Charles and I um-“_ The ghost sighed and felt tears in her eyes.

Billie walked closer to Nora and took her hand. _“Nora? What’s wrong?”_

Nora shook her head and laughed. _“How is it even possible? That I can feel? For God sakes, I’m a ghost! I’m a fucking ghost and I shouldn’t be able to feel. I shouldn’t be able to feel all this and I just-“_ She sighed. _“Billie…I like you. A lot. And this is so wrong but help me God, it feels so good.”_ She smiled.

Billie smiled. _“Really now?”_ The medium crossed her arms.

Nora looked at her kind of mad. _“That’s all you have to say? ‘Really now?’”_ She said imitating Billie who laughed at this.

 _“Nora-“_ Billie placed her hands-on Nora’s face. _“I know it. I knew.”_

Nora looked at her surprised. _“What? How?”_

 _“The way you looked at me. The way you started acting around me. I just knew it, Nora and honestly…that’s alright. Cause I feel the same.”_ Billie smiled.

Nora smiled. _“Really?”_

 _“Yes, really.”_ Billie chuckled. _“And I didn’t say anything cause I wanted you to say something. I wanted you to tell me and be sure about what you feel so yes. This is why I waited.”_

_“I’m sorry it took me too long.”_

Billie shook her head. _“No need to apologize, I’d have waited for you.”_

Nora smiled and then bit her lip. _“So uh… **May I kiss you now?** ” _

_“Oh.”_ Billie looked at Nora surprised. _“You want to um…yes.”_ She smiled.

Nora smiled and leaned in to kiss Billie. _Yeah, this feels really good._


	15. How long have I been out? – (Foxxay)

_“Baby…Mist. Wake up. Please.”_ Cordelia caressed Misty’s cheeks.

Misty opened her eyes to stare at Cordelia who had a worried face and tears rolling down her cheeks. _“Dee? What happened?”_

 _“Oh darling.”_ The supreme smiled and pecked her lips. _“You scared me. You passed out.”_

 _“R-Really? **How long have I been out?** ” _Misty sat down with the help of Cordelia and looked around, seeing that they were on the greenhouse.

_“An hour, I’ve been trying to wake you up but you never responded.”_

_“Why did I pass out?”_ Misty rubbed the back of her head and looked at Cordelia again.

Cordelia chuckled. _“Don’t you remember, my love?”_ The swamp witch shook her head. _“Try to remember…I told you something important.”_

Misty furrowed her brows and looked down at her lap, trying to remember what happened before she fainted. She stood up when she felt Cordelia doing the same and grabbing her arm to help her. Her eyes grew wide and looked back at Cordelia. Tears forming on her eyes.

 _“S-So…ya ain’t lyin’?”_ Misty smiled.

The older witch bit her lip, smiling. _“Nope. I’m not.”_

Misty screamed and hugged Cordelia tightly, picking her up. _“Oh my god, Cordelia! Baby!”_ The young witch pulled away. _“We’re gonna be mommies?”_

Cordelia nodded and chuckled. _“Finally. We are.”_

 _“This is amazing, oh my god. A-And it’s also mine…it’s mine. The spell worked.”_ Misty looked so surprised that it seemed like she was fainting again.

Cordelia grabbed Misty by the arms. _“Don’t you faint again, Mist. It’s enough with you falling once.”_ They both laughed.

Misty pulled Cordelia closer and kissed her lips. Cordelia kissed back sweetly and wrapped her arms around Misty’s neck.

 _“Ya gonna be the perfect mom, Delia.”_ Misty whispered against her lips and smiled.

 _“We are going to be perfect mommies…together.”_ Cordelia looked at her and kissed her once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm working on a new story that I already published, please go read it if you love Foxxay, I promise it's amazing and you guys are gonna love it!


	16. Please don’t make me say it again. – (Cordelia Goode/Reader).

You were putting your clean clothes on your closet since you spent all morning doing laundry. The past few days, you’ve been trying to distract yourself so she could stop thinking about a certain someone. The supreme.

It was hard enough to see her everyday and working with her with the paper work, now that her feelings started growing, it was harder to concentrate.

There was a knock on the door and your mind started wondering who was behind it, wishing that it wasn’t Cordelia. As she opened the door, she found the supreme smiling at her. _Well shit._

 _“Miss Cordelia! Hi.”_ You smiled.

 _“Hi, y/n. Can I come in?”_ Cordelia smiled.

You nodded. _“Sure, yeah uh…come in.”_ You let her into the room and closed the door. You sighed and followed Cordelia. You both sat on your bed. _“So uh…what’s up?”_

_“Well, the girls went out and they told me you didn’t want to go with them. You okay?”_

_“Yeah I am, I just spent all morning doing laundry and I wanted to rest.”_ You smiled.

She nodded. _“And also I uh…I wanted to ask you something.”_ The supreme looked at you and smiled softly. _“Why have you been acting so weird around me?”_

Your heart stopped for a moment as you kept staring into her eyes. _“I uh- I haven’t…I mean- no. I’m okay I’m just uh-“_ You looked down to your hands.

Cordelia took your hand and caressed it lightly. _“Darling, you have nothing to be afraid of. I only want to help you. If there’s something wrong, I want to know if I can help you in anyway.”_

You looked into her eyes and felt tears forming in your eyes. You shook your head. _“I don’t want to ruin things.”_ You whispered softly.

The older witch shook her head. _“No, you would never.”_

 _“I would, believe me. You would want me to move or just disappear.”_ You sobbed.

Cordelia moved closer and placed her other hand on your cheek, trying to keep your eyes locked with hers. _“I would never do that, y/n. Never. You are part of this coven. You are part of this family. I care about you and I would never leave you.”_

You looked at your lap again and sobbed even more. _“You are going to hate me if I tell you that…t-that I’m in love with you and you would never forgive me for this and I know it’s wrong but I couldn’t help it and I just can’t…”_ You whispered everything, pleading that she wouldn’t hear you but you knew she did.

 _“What did you say?”_ Cordelia asked softly, sounding surprised.  

 _“ **Please don’t make me say it again.** ” _You shook your head.

Cordelia sighed and made you look at her again. _“It may not be right but…I don’t hate you at all.”_ She smiled. _“I also have feelings for you.”_ She whispered.

Your heart stopped and you kept staring at her. _“What?”_

 _“I won’t repeat that again. You didn’t so I won’t.”_ She smiled playfully at you.

 _“Don’t play with me, please. Please tell me this is not a dream.”_ You chuckled.

Cordelia leaned in and looked into your eyes for approval. You decided to close the gap and kissed her lips lightly. You smiled through the kiss.

 _“Now do you believe me?”_ Cordelia whispered against your lips.

You nodded. _“Yeah but I think I need you to prove it more.”_ You smiled and pulled her closer by placing your hands on her waist. She chuckled and kissed you again.


	17. Do you still like me? - (Shaudrey).

Today was a nice day. Cold and rain hit the city and it was such a calm day to just stay home and rest. Shelby had cancelled all of the classes for the rain and Audrey was done filming. So yes. It was the perfect day to stay home.

As Shelby was reading her book on the living room, Audrey decided to cook some brownies for both since they were going to do a movie marathon. As Audrey finished with the baking, she sat on the kitchen to wait for the brownies to come out.

She grabbed her phone and started scrolling down through Instagram, she saw pictures of some of her friends with their couples. Audrey smiled as she saw them happy though she knew some of them were married or engaged and now they were dating someone else.

She turned her phone off and looked over the living room to find Shelby sitting on the ouch with a blanket on her legs and the book in hands. She smiled at the sight and bit her lip as thoughts started coming to her mind.

She stood up and walked to the living room and as she got closer, Shelby heard her and looked up at her, smiling and putting her book on the table in front of her, extending her arms for Audrey to hug her. Audrey smiled and sat on her lap, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her lips.

 _“Hey there, my love.”_ Shelby giggled as she tried to do a British accent.

Audrey laughed. _“You should practice more, baby.”_ Shelby nodded and laughed. _“Hey um…can I ask you something?”_

 _“Sure, babe. What is it?”_ Shelby caressed her thigh, pulling her closer to her.

Audrey bit her lip. _“ **Do you still like me?** ” _

Shelby furrowed her brows. _“What? Of course I do. Why would you ask that?”_

 _“Well…many of my friends said were in love and then…they just broke up and now they are dating new people and I just…I don’t see myself with anyone else. I want you. I love you.”_ Audrey bit her lip.

Shelby shook her head and pulled Audrey closer. _“Babe…what do you have in your finger?”_

Audrey looked at her hand. _“A ring.”_

 _“Exactly. I asked you to marry me. You are not only my fiancée but the love of my life. I want you forever, Audrey. This thing we have, it’s different and unique and for me…it’s just perfect.”_ Shelby smiled. _“So yes, I still like you. Very much. I love you, more than you know.”_

Audrey smiled. _“I love you even more my darling. So much more.”_ The actress pulled Shelby for a passionate kiss. _“I’m sorry…I just…I really don’t want to lose you.”_

 _“And you won’t. I’m all yours.”_ Shelby smiled.

Audrey smiled. _“And I’m yours.”_ She said before kissing Shelby once again.


	18. Of course, I love you. - (Rally).

Ally sighed as she walked back to the couch where Rachel was grading some exams. Rachel looked up at Ally and smiled.

 _“Oz said he’s alright, they are playing this new game Todd bought and they are having the time of their life.”_ Ally rolled her eyes and laughed. She sat beside Rachel and rested her arm behind Rachel’s head.

Rachel chuckled. _“Well, they deserve it. Greta told me they both did amazing on the exams and homework’s.”_ She looked at Ally and smiled.

Ally smiled. _“Yeah, they are both good kids.”_ She looked down and rested her head on top of her hand. _“He sometimes says that he misses having you. He said it was more fun but…that Greta is also a good teacher.”_

Rachel chuckled. _“Yeah I miss them too, they were a lot easier to deal with.”_ She shook her head. She placed the papers on the table in front of her and turned to look at Ally. _“He’s a great kid because he has a great mom.”_

Ally stared at Rachel and bit her lip. _“I guess so.”_

Rachel smiled and moved closer to Ally, grabbing her legs and putting them on top of hers. _“It’s true, don’t guess. I know what I’m saying.”_ She leaned in to kiss Ally’s nose.

Ally giggled. _“You’re too good to me.”_

 _“I’ve been told.”_ Rachel smiled. She ran her hand through Ally’s hair.

_“Oh by the way. Oz asked me to invite you to his game this Saturday, he really wants you to be there.”_

Rachel melted, she thought Oz wouldn’t accept her but she was wrong. _“I would love to be there and I will be there.”_ She nodded.

Ally smiled. _“Really? He’s going to be so happy. And so will I.”_ She bit her lip. _“I really didn’t think I had a chance with you. Me being a mom…just thought you wouldn’t want that or you’d ran away when you figured my real self.”_ She laughed.

Rachel shook her head. _“No way. I wouldn’t have done that. Oz is amazing and he’s so sweet, he really won my heart and so did you.”_

 _“So you still like me after finding out that I’m weird?”_ Ally pouted playfully and tilted her head.

Rachel laughed. _“ **Of course, I love you.** ” _As soon as the words left her mouth, her eyes widened. _“I-I…oh my god. Shit. I’m sorry. God I knew I would ruin this sooner or later.”_ She covered her face with her hands and groaned.

Ally stared at Rachel in awe, surprised by the words but feeling butterflies on her stomach. She moved closer to Rachel basically sitting on her lap and grabbed her face in her hands. _“Hey, baby. It’s alright.”_ Ally smiled. _“I love you too.”_ She whispered.

Rachel smiled. _“You do?”_

 _“I do.”_ Ally bit her lip and leaned down to kiss her lips lightly. _“I love you so much.”_ She whispered against her lips.

 _“Thank God.”_ Rachel wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her down for another kiss.


	19. Can you stay, just a little longer? – (Foxxay).

_“Zoe, I’m off to Misty’s. I want to see if everything is alright.”_ Cordelia said as she grabbed her phone and looked at Zoe, who was standing right in front of her.

She nodded. _“Yes don’t worry, the girls are done with classes and we are making sure they are studying now.”_ Zoe smiled. _“Can I ask…is everything okay with Mist? She’s been there for a while now and she promised to be back.”_ Zoe looked concerned and she had the right to be.

You see, it’s been a year since Misty came back from hell. At first, everything seemed alright, she looked alright and everything was okay. But, after a few days, Misty decided to go back to her swamp, telling everyone that she “needed nature to feel herself again”. Cordelia at first thought that Misty just missed her swamp and wanted to spend some time in nature, but when Misty never came back after 2 weeks, she started to worry.

She didn’t want to be a bother, so she decided not to go and see Misty, after all she still could feel her. But, she missed her. She missed having her around. She wanted to see her at least once. So yes, it was time for her to visit Misty and make sure she was alright.

Cordelia sighed. _“I really don’t know, Zoe. That’s why I’m going. I want to make sure  she’s alright.”_

Zoe nodded. _“Sure. Just…tell her we miss her.”_ She said as she walked out of Cordelia’s office.

Cordelia sighed one more time before she went off to Misty’s. All the way, she couldn’t stop thinking what could be wrong with her. She seemed so happy and Cordelia was sure something was really wrong because Misty was just…not Misty. She felt something off about her, something was different but Cordelia never asked in order to give Misty a break from all that happened to her.

Cordelia stopped the car just in front of Misty’s cabin, she smiled as she got out of the car, she spotted Misty working on the garden. She smiled as she heard Fleetwood Mac and saw Misty dancing. She chuckled and closed the door before walking to where Misty was.

 _“I see you’re having the time of your life.”_ Cordelia said as she approached Misty, a smile planted on her face.

Misty jumped a little and looked up, smiling as she saw Cordelia. _“I won’ lie and say that I’m not.”_ She chuckled. _“Miss Delia, whatcha doin’ here?”_

Cordelia smiled and looked down at her hands. _“I wanted to see if everything was alright.” And I missed you._ Words were unspoken, pleading to come out.

Misty smiled. _“Everythin’s um…is alright.”_  She looked down at the plants. _“I was bout to make some tea…would ya like some?”_ She looked up at Cordelia again and smiled.

 _“Sure, I’d love some. I love your teas.”_ Cordelia bit her lip and blushed.

Misty laughed. _“Let’s go inside then.”_ She entered the cabin followed by Cordelia and went to the kitchen.

 _“Honey…are you really alright?”_ Cordelia looked at Misty with a concerned look.

Misty looked down and sighed. _“I…I dunno. I just…I’m tryin’ to.”_ She swallowed and turned to look at the supreme. _“The thoughts are still on my mind. I can’ get them out. I’m…I’m afraid I’ll hurt someone.”_ She bit her lip as she felt tears on her eyes. She shook her head. _“I dunno what I’m supposed to do.”_ She whispered.

Cordelia sighed with a sad look on her face. She walked closer to Misty and hugged her. _“Baby…listen to me. I know you’d never hurt anyone. I know you’d never do anything bad. We’re here to help you, Misty…I’m here for you.”_ She kissed the younger witch’s temple.

Misty sobbed softly and nuzzled her head on Cordelia’s neck. _“I really missed ya.”_

Cordelia chuckled. _“I missed you too. A lot actually.”_ She looked down at Misty. _“You know, it’s weird to look down at you cause you’re usually taller than me.”_ She laughed.

Misty laughed and looked up. _“Ya have high heels, I’m barefoot, don’ feel tall just yet.”_ She pulled away from Cordelia’s hug and leaned in closer to Cordelia, looking straight into her eyes. _“See? We’re the same height right now.”_

Cordelia’s breath hitched and nodded slowly. _“Y-Yeah…I-I can see that.”_ She chuckled nervously.

Misty tilted her head and placed one of her hands-on Cordelia’s cheek, caressing it a little. _“Did I make ya nervous?”_

 _“Yes.”_ Cordelia looked between Misty’s eyes and lips. _“I just…you are very close.”_ She whispered as she swallowed.

 _“Does it bother ya?”_ Misty whispered as she looked into Cordelia’s eyes.

Cordelia shook her head. “ _I-I-“_ As Cordelia was about to answer, her phone went off. She pulled it out and saw a text from Zoe asking for some help. _“I-I think I need to go.”_ As Cordelia was about to go, Misty grabbed her hands and pulled back.

 _“ **Can ya stay, just a little longer?** ”_ Misty bit her lip as she waited for Cordelia to answer.

Cordelia looked at Misty and swallowed. _“I’d love to but-“_

Misty pulled Cordelia closer to her. _“Please.”_ She bit her lip and looked down to Cordelia’s lips.

Cordelia smiled. _“Alright, I’ll tell Zoe that I can’t go right now.”_

Misty smiled. _“Great. I’ll make yur time worth.”_

Cordelia smiled playfully and raised her brows. _“How so?”_

Misty ran her hand through Cordelia’s hair. _“Let’s find out.”_ She said as she closed the gap between them.


	20. Don’t worry, it looks worse than it is. – (Cordelia Goode/Reader).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any prompts or any requests, you can tell me! I'm up to write anything you want:D

One of the things you always said to people is that you never needed help. You were so stubborn that even if you were in trouble and needed someone to help you, you’d say you didn’t need it. Cordelia hated that. You were into poisons, you tried to learn as much as you could so Cordelia could see you were good at it.

The supreme knew you struggled, as much as you loved to do new mixes, you sometimes sucked at it. Today you decided to go to the greenhouse to practice that poison Cordelia has been teaching you the past few days. You hated it so much because it never worked but, you wanted to prove Cordelia you could do it.

As you closed your eyes to concentrate, Cordelia voice was on your mind. _Intention_ she always said. You sighed as you started saying the incantation. When you opened your eyes and looked down, you found that nothing really happened.

You groaned and looked straight at the mixes, this time, annoyed. Once again you said the words and the poison started taking a different color. You smirked and kept up with the incantation. Proud as the color changed, the poison turned black and you could see bubbles forming on it something that was not supposed to happen.

Next thing you knew, the bowl exploded and some of the poison fell on your arm, burning the skin. You whimpered and ran to the sink to stop the burning. You groaned at the pain. _This is why Cordelia never leaves you alone you idiot._ You thought as you turned the water off.

 _“Well…at least it’s just a tiny burn.”_ You shook your head.

______________________

You looked around to check Cordelia was nowhere in the room, walking quietly up the stairs. You knew Cordelia was in her office working so you had time to look for one of your creams to stop the burning and cover your arm.

As you closed the door of your room, you turned to find Cordelia standing just in front of your closet. You froze and your eyes widened. She turned to look at you and smiled.

 _“Hey sweetie.”_ The supreme said softly.

 _“H-Hey. I thought you were on your office…w-working.”_ You put your arms behind your back so she wouldn’t look at your arm.

 _“I got cold so I came to look for a sweater or something.”_ She furrowed her brows as she could tell something was wrong. _“You okay?”_

 _“Yeah! Yeah just uh…thought about taking a nap before dinner.”_ You smiled.

Cordelia raised her brow knowing exactly that you were lying. She nodded and started walking in your direction. _“Well…I’ll go finish up my work and I guess I’ll see you at dinner.”_ She smiled.

You nodded and smiled at her. _“Don’t stress to much, babe.”_

You waited until Cordelia was out of the room to hiss again for the pain. You looked down at your arm and it turned into a darker color. You sighed and shook your head. As you were about to walk to the bathroom, the door opened again and you froze as you saw Cordelia standing just in front of you.

 _“Oh, by the way-“_ Cordelia looked down at your arm and gasped. _“Y/n! What happened to you?!”_ She closed the door and grabbed your arm carefully. _“You were at the greenhouse by your own, weren’t you?”_ She looked back at you, you could see anger and worry on her face.

You swallowed and nodded slowly. _“I’m sorry I just…I wanted to show you that-“_

 _“Don’t even.”_ Cordelia sighed as she walked to the bathroom and back to the room. _“Sit.”_ She instructed as she pointed to the bed. She left the bandage on the bed,

Nervously, you obeyed and sat on the bed, looking up at her and offering your arm to her. She opened the little bottle she had on her hand and grabbed your arm delicately, pouring some of the liquid on your arm. You hissed at the sting and turned your head so she wouldn’t see the tears rolling down your cheeks.

She then left the bottle on the nightstand and grabbed the bandage from the bed, carefully putting it on your arm. She then looked at you and her face softened, sighing as she finished and leaned down to kiss your arm.

 _“You don’t have to show me you can do things. I know what you’re capable of.”_ The older witch said softly looking at you.

You turned to look at her and licked your lips. _“I’m sorry I just-“_ you sniffed. _“-I just wanted to be good at it.”_

 _“I know, baby. But you have to accept that you need help. Just like I sometimes do too.”_ She caressed your cheek wiping your tears.

You sighed and nodded. _“I won’t do that again, alright? I promise.”_

Cordelia smiled sweetly and nodded. _“Alright, good.”_ She leaned down and pecked your lips. _“Why don’t you come down and help me with paperwork? And then we can come up, take a quick nap and go for dinner.”_

You smiled and nodded. _“Alright.”_ You stood up and kissed her before you two went down to her office.


	21. You're much more (Foxxay).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you May once again for the amazing prompts! If you guys have any request please don't hesitate to ask, I'll be more than glad to write it for you! This week I'll be a little absent since I'm starting finals but I'll be posting more next week:D Hope you guys like it! I know it's not the best haha

It was stupid. So silly. She was an older woman and she couldn’t be having this thoughts as if she was a teen. She had been married, she had dated people before and no one ever made her feel this way. Never. No one. Not even Hank. That’s why it was so stupid. She felt like a teenager falling for the quarterback of the team, except this was different; a supreme, headmistress of an academy falling for a young swamp witch.

And she knew it was wrong. They were good friends, she loved her so much she was so afraid to lose her. Misty was so innocent, so sweet and she looked up to Cordelia. The supreme couldn’t ruin that image. She couldn’t ruin their friendship. But of course, she always did.

 _“So, I was thinkin’ I could maybe teach this one here.”_ Misty pointed the spell on the book and looked at Cordelia. _“I know the girls are ready.”_ She smiled.

Cordelia looked at Misty and nodded smiling. _“If you think they can, then yes. You’re the teacher after all, honey.”_

Misty giggled and looked down at the table, shocking her head. _“Still not used to that. But it’s fun and I love it. I love the girls.”_ She smiled.

Cordelia stared at her for a while and smiled. _“I know you do.”_ She couldn’t help but run her hand through Misty’s wild curls. _“And they love you.”_ She whispered softly.

Misty looked at Cordelia again and smiled. _“But not as much as they love ya. They have this big love for ya, and how could they not? Yur amazin’, Dee.”_

The older witch kept her stare on Misty’s beautiful ocean eyes, she always got lost on them, she felt hypnotized every time she stared at them. Her face was soft, her lips looked so kissable…Cordelia was going nuts. Misty was driving her crazy.

She cleared her throat and smiled at Misty. _“Um…any more spells you have in mind?”_

Misty chuckled as she noticed Cordelia’s nervousness but decided not to comment on it. _“Nope. I’ll let ya know if I have other in mind.”_ She smiled and tilted her head, staring at Cordelia. _“How ya feelin’? Ya been workin’ nonstop.”_

 _Always worrying about me._ Cordelia thought as she smiled. _“I’m alright.”_ She nodded and sighed. _“You don’t really have to worry, you know? I’ll be okay.”_

 _“Ya always say that.”_ Misty looked intensely at Cordelia.

Cordelia’s breath hitched as she noticed the way Misty stared at her. She was losing control of her body and her mind kept telling her to just take a risk and kiss her but deep deep inside she was scared. What if Misty rejected her? She would be heartbroken. But also part of her told her Misty felt the same way, so why not?

She didn’t give a second thought and slowly, she placed her hands-on Misty’s cheeks, bringing her closer to her and pressing her lips against hers. The first few seconds felt to right, her lips were soft and just the perfect fit for Cordelia’s. The moment couldn’t get any more perfect. Except…it could get worse.

As soon as Cordelia noticed Misty standing stiff, she pulled away and looked at her, looking for some sort of answer. Misty had a terrified look in her face and the only thing she did, was run out of the greenhouse without saying anything.

Cordelia felt her heart breaking as she saw the young witch running away. She wanted to follow her, stop her from running away but she knew this was gonna happen. This was her fault. She ruined the only good friendship she had ever had. She pushed Misty away and now there was no way to go back in time and change what she did.

_____________________________

Misty was out of breath, she had ran all the way to the swamps and got to her cabin as fast as she could. She knew it was not the right thing to do but she couldn’t stay there with Cordelia. Not after what happened. She felt so bad for leaving her, she must be mad at her or something but she really couldn’t stay there with her.

 _“Shit.”_ She breathed out as she felt tears in her eyes and she sobbed softly.

She sat on her bad and ran her hands through her hair. How stupid. She should have said something before that happened. That shouldn’t have happened. No. Cordelia deserved better. She didn’t deserve Misty at all. No, it was actually the other way around. Misty didn’t deserve her. Cordelia was way too worthy for her, she was the supreme after all, the headmistress. The most powerful witch.

And Misty? She was just a swamp witch. She was worthless. She didn’t even deserve another chance to live. She still had those negative thoughts that told her she should have stayed in hell and they were right, those voices were always right.

She sobbed and trembled uncontrollably. She couldn’t go back to the academy. She wouldn’t be able to face Cordelia. She knew she was mad at her and if she went back, Cordelia would only ask her to leave and she couldn’t stand more heartbreak. But all her things were there; her clothes, her jewelry, her shawls, everything. But if she faced Cordelia…no. This was all wrong. She could never go back. Never.

_____________________________

Cordelia could have sworn she had seen Misty early in the morning. She thought that maybe her mind was playing her trick by imagining her coming back but no, she could sense her magic, she could sense her beautiful and strong aura, so no, she was not going mad, not yet. And she knew Misty noticed her but for her luck, some girls were passing just in the right time when Cordelia wanted to approach Misty and then she lost her.

It’s been almost a week since the incident in the greenhouse and even if in that moment Cordelia thought it was worth it, now she wanted to take everything back. She thought that maybe Misty would only tell her she didn’t feel the same and maybe they could go back to the way they were, but she was wrong.

Cordelia thought that maybe after all, Misty was mad at her for what happened. She didn’t even think about the young witch when she decided to kiss her and that was wrong. She let her mind and heart take over her whole body and that was a wrong move. She knew she wasn’t going to be able to take it back and yet, she took the risk. She ruined it all.

The day went normal as any other, she attended to her classes and covered Misty’s class; that was the time of the day when she felt the sadness taking over again when one of the young girls asked Cordelia where Misty was and why she was covering her. Cordelia didn’t know what to answer so she only said she had taken a little vacation and she would be back soon. And those were lies, she knew it, but she didn’t know what else to say.

She closed the door of her room and leaned her back against it, feeling tears filling her eyes once again. She held back the sob that wanted to come out, she hated to cry because it still made her feel weak. But she missed Misty, she wanted to talk to her again, she wanted to say sorry. Misty was truly the light of her day. She loved her girls, they made her feel alright but Misty…she just knew Cordelia perfectly.

She inhaled and closed her eyes, shocking her head. She couldn’t let this go on. She couldn’t just stay like that. She had to talk to Misty, it didn’t matter if she didn’t say anything at all, she had to cut the ice and talk.

_____________________________

Misty laid on her bed as Stevie was playing in her record player. She had been staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours and even if she was already bored, she didn’t feel like standing up. Not at the moment. She decided to go to the academy for some clothes and before she left, she saw Cordelia and her heart broke into a million of pieces.

She wanted nothing more than to run to her, hug her and tell her she was sorry about what happened. She missed her so badly and she only wanted to go back to the academy to Cordelia but she was also afraid to do so. What if she hated her already? What if she didn’t want her there anymore? What if Cordelia doesn’t want her anymore?

Misty sobbed for the tenth time that day, grabbing another tissue from her nightstand and drying her tears. She was tired, her head had stopped hurting just a while ago and it was starting to hurt again for all the crying. She was hurting herself with the negative thoughts but she couldn’t help them.

As she was about to close her eyes, she suddenly felt a powerful source of magic approaching. She furrowed her brows and sat up on her bed, her heart suddenly stopping when this source came closer; she knew it was Cordelia, she could feel it. She swallowed as she looked around, trying to find a way to escape from this moment but it was too late when there was a knock in the door.

She looked at the door and bit her lip not sure of what to do next. Maybe if she said nothing and didn’t make a sound, Cordelia would think she was not home and she would leave. But part of her just wanted to run to the door and hug her tightly. But no, that was not a good move. So she stayed still, just staring at the door, afraid to even breath in case she made any sound.

 _“I know you’re in there Misty. I can feel you and I can heart Stevie playing.”_ Cordelia murmured behind the door.

Misty sighed as she looked at her night stand and shook her head as she had forgotten to turn Stevie off. _Thanks Stevie._ Also of course she could feel her, Cordelia was the supreme, duh. She took a deep breath and stood up from the bed, walking to the door and composing herself before opening it. When she saw Cordelia standing before her, her heart started beating fast, how bad did she want to hug her.

She noticed Cordelia’s red eyes and it broke her heart. Was she crying before coming here? That was on her.

 _“Can I come in?”_ Cordelia asked softly, never taking her eyes away from Misty’s. The swamp witch nodded and moved aside so Cordelia could get in. _“I uh…I wanted to talk to you.”_

Misty nodded. _“I figured.”_ She gave her a small smile and motioned the supreme to sit in the couch with her. As they both sat down, Misty grabbed the hem of her skirt and started playing with her, nervous for what was about to come.

Cordelia cleared her throat and looked at Misty. _“Look Misty…I-I’m so sorry for what I did. Seriously I…I didn’t mean it. I just…it was an impulse and I should have asked first.”_ She bit her lip and shook her head. _“It was unrespectful and wrong. I’m so sorry.”_

Misty looked at Cordelia and her heart broke. She could sense the hurt on her voice and that made her feel worse. Cordelia felt guilty for what happened and her running away made her even worse.

Misty shook her head as she looked at Cordelia. _“I’m the one who’s sorry. I ain’t mad because of that. I…I l-liked it. Very much but…-“ she sighed. “-Delia, ya deserve someone better than me.”_ She felt her eyes getting teary again. _“I ain’t good for ya. Just…look at you. Yur so perfect and powerful and I’m just…-“_ she looked down at herself. _“-I’m just a swamp girl.”_ She looked back at Cordelia. _“I never meant to leave like that…I just…I don’t deserve ya.”_ Her voice broke at her last words, retaining her sobs.

Cordelia sighed and moved closer to Misty, grabbing her face between her hands. _“No, Misty. You’re so much more than you imagine. And I don’t want anyone else if it’s not you. And I’m serious. You are everything to me, my sweet girl.”_ She smiled and shook her head. _“You have no idea how much I love you.”_ The words came out unconsciously but she didn’t regret them.

Misty raised her brows surprised, not believing her words. _“Y-You do?”_

Cordelia nodded. _“I do, Mist. A lot.”_ She smiled. _“I am the one who doesn’t deserve you. Such a wonderful and beautiful girl. You amaze me, Misty Day.”_

 _“Oh, Cordelia.”_ She smiled through her tears and chuckled. _“I’m so sorry.”_

 _“No, no need to apologize anymore, my love. Just…let it be.”_ The supreme looked deep into Misty’s eyes, waiting for her to do the next move.

Misty smiled and leaned in closing the gap between them, this time, kissing her lovingly, something she was dying to do since a long time. Cordelia sighed happily and kissed her back sweetly but passionately, giving her whole love into the kiss.

As they both pulled away for air, Misty rested her forehead against hers and giggled, a big small placed in her face. She opened her eyes to look at Cordelia and smiled even more.

 _“I love you. I do.”_ Misty whispered softly, pecking her lips again.

 _“So you’ll come back with me?”_ Cordelia asked with hope.

Misty nodded. _“Of course I will.”_ She smiled as she kissed her once again, not afraid anymore.


	22. I think you’re adorable. - (Foxxay).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really trying to write more prompts but I'm completely blank right now haha mt inspiration will come back soon, I promise haha. Right now I'm so into rp again that I forget my own stories haha

Misty had been working on the greenhouse for hours wanting to keep herself busy knowing that she would get bored since Cordelia was busy. She sighed as she finished cleaning all her mess. She looked up at the clock on the wall and saw it was only 4:34 pm, she groaned and rolled her eyes. This day was one of the slowest and she hated it so much.

She decided to go to their room to take a nap before dinner since she didn’t have anything else to do and she was tired. She made her way inside the house and walked up the stairs to her room. As she opened the door, she found Cordelia sitting on the bed reading some files she had in her hands. Misty smiled and closed the door quietly to not scare Cordelia.

She walked to the bed and climbed in slowly, approaching Cordelia from behind and kissing her cheek softly. _“Hey darlin’.”_

Cordelia smiled and tilted her head a little. _“Hi my love. I thought you were still working on the greenhouse.”_ She kept her eyes down on the files.

Misty kissed her cheek again, trailing down her neck. _“I was but I finished early.”_ She whispered softly. _“Thought ya were workin’ on your office.”_

Cordelia felt a shiver ran down her spine. She cleared her throat. _“The girls were being too loud and I decided to come upstairs.”_

Misty hummed and noticed Cordelia had opened a few buttons of her shirt. She smiled and pulled the shirt down from her shoulder, kissing the bare skin softly. _“Ya almost done?”_

Cordelia’s mouth fell open, swallowing shortly after. _“I-I…no. I mean yes, why?”_ She turned a little to look at Misty.

Misty leaned in and whispered against Cordelia’s ear. _”_ _Cause, I wanna do somethin’ with ya.”_ She kissed behind her ear.

Cordelia shivered once again, licking her lips unconsciously. _“A-And by something…what do you m-mean?”_

Misty smiled and kissed her neck again. _“Mmm…why should I tell ya?”_ She ran her hand down Cordelia’s back, scratching her way down, then passing her hand to her front and laying it just above her legs.

Cordelia’s gasped softly, closing her eyes and looking up at Misty. _“Because I-I’m your supreme. Do I need any more reasons?”_ She smirked.

Misty chuckled and pecked her lips. _“Then hurry, Miss Supreme, so I can tell ya.”_ She bit her lip as she laid back on the bed, not taking her eyes away from Cordelia.

Cordelia nodded slowly and went back to what she was doing, clearing her throat and trying to concentrate. Her mind got to concentrate for 5 minutes before she felt Misty moving in the bed. She turned a little to see what she was doing and Misty had stripped, leaving only her panties on.

The supreme felt her throat going dry and her mouth-watering, she turned and closed her eyes, sighing and shocking her head. She dropped the papers to the floor and climbed the bed, getting on top of Misty who smiled up at her. Cordelia leaned down and kissed Misty passionately yet sweetly.

Misty placed both her hands-on Cordelia’s neck pulling her down, closer to her. She chuckled against her lips and pulled away. _“What happened, Dee? Thought you were going to finish.”_ She bit her lip.

Cordelia chuckled. _“With you in bed like this, I can’t. And you know that.”_ She kissed Misty’s forehead and nose. _“You got me under your spell.”_ She whispered as she pecked Misty’s lips repeatedly.

Misty chuckled and pulled Cordelia into a hug. _“I don’t want ya stressing out, babe. You’ve got a lot of time for that. Ya need to rest a little, so I’ll do anythin’ I have in my power to pull ya away from your work.”_ She kissed Cordelia’s neck softly.

Cordelia smiled as she nuzzled into Misty’s wild curls. _“So teasing me was the only thing you got in mind?”_

 _“Of course.”_ Misty whispered seductively as she pulled away to look into Cordelia’s eyes. _“It worked, didn’t it?”_

 _“It actually did.”_ The older witch bit her lip as she kept staring at Misty, scanning every inch of Misty’s face. _“ **I think you’re adorable** when you tease me.” _She caressed Misty’s cheek as the other hand played with her curls.

 _“Adorable? That’s not what ya supposed to think.”_ Misty furrowed her brows.

Cordelia chuckled and kissed her lips slightly. _“Not only adorable but…hot.”_ She said against her lips, eyes closed. She rested her forehead against Misty’s. _“Thank you, for caring.”_ She opened her eyes to look at Misty again.

Misty smiled as she ran her hands down Cordelia’s sides. _“It’s my pleasure, baby. If I don’t then who would? I know the answer is not you.”_ She chuckled.

Cordelia chuckled. _“I know. I promise I will, alright?”_

Misty nodded. _“In the mid time, let me.”_ She said as she sat up and sat Cordelia in her lap, hugging her tightly and kissing her lips softly.

The supreme felt butterflies filling her stomach as she wrapped her arms around Misty’s neck. _“Yes.”_ She whispered softly as she let herself get lost into the sweet, passionate and loving kiss.


	23. I couldn’t sleep. - (Foxxay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write more BUT NOTHING COMES UP! Hahaha so I'm sorry for not posting BUT here's a foxxay prompt I wrote a while ago. It's actually the last prompt I have hahaha:( But please, keep requesting of ANY ship you'd like and whatever you want me to write. Please help:(

When she was in her swamp, she used to love nights. She would go outside to see the stars, count them until she felt tired and then went back to her bed to fall into a deep sleep. Stevie would also help, her soft voice would always calm Misty and she would listen to her all day long.

But, ever since she came back from hell, sleep was not something she could do anymore. She laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling listening to Stevie but, she could not fall asleep as much as she tried. She tried to go outside and count the stars and yet, she stayed out there for hours until she felt cold and the need to go back to her room.

She wasn’t sure if it was the thought that she would probably have nightmares or probably because her mind just didn’t want her to sleep. But she felt tired, so tired she would be distracted in the morning and she would always be almost falling asleep in any place she would sit.

Cordelia noticed this and tried to talk to Misty about it, but as always, the swamp witch said it was okay, that SHE was okay, which was a lie cause she was tired but she didn’t want to worry the supreme. She had done enough for her.

But in this particular night, Misty felt the need to go to Cordelia, she loved spending time with her and she loved when Cordelia gave Misty her full attention. She loved their time in the greenhouse, they would have lunch together, Misty would go to the market with her, they did almost everything together and that warmed Misty’s heart.

After thinking for another 2 minutes, she finally decided she would go check if she was awake. She stood up from her bed and opened her door to check if there was anyone outside their rooms, making sure there was no one, she walked to Cordelia’s room and inhaled as she knocked on her door softly. She bit her lip as she waited and jumped when she saw the door opening. Cordelia looked at her and smiled.

 _“Mist…what are you doing here? Are you alright?”_ She looked at her concerned.

Misty smiled softly and cleared her throat. _“Actually um… **I couldn’t sleep** and I thought that…maybe…I could come talk to ya.” _She bit her lip. _“Maybe it was a bad idea, I should-“_

 _“No, Misty…please stay. We can…we can talk if you want or…you can lay down with me.”_ Cordelia looked at Misty with hope, wanting so bad for Misty to accept her offer. Didn’t matter which one she chose.

Misty looked at Cordelia and nodded slightly. Walking slow to enter the room. She looked around Cordelia’s waiting for Cordelia to lay down so she could follow her. _“I used to love the rain, y’know?”_ She confessed, not really knowing why she did.

Cordelia closed the door and looked back at Misty, a little out of place for Misty’s comment. _“You don’t anymore?”_

Misty sighed and bit her lip. _“I dunno if I do anymore to be honest.”_ She looked at Cordelia and shook her head. _“I guess I don’t cause I used to get excited when it was raining and now…I don’t.”_ She said softly, her throat trying to cut her words.

Cordelia sighed and walked to Misty to grab her hand and pull her to the bed. _“Come on. You’re with me now and nothing bad will happen.”_

Misty took Cordelia’s hand and let her lead them to the bed. She climbed the bed to the other side and waited for Cordelia to lay down. As soon as she did, without any hesitation, Misty moved close to Cordelia and laid her head on the supreme’s chest, wrapping her arms around her waist. Cordelia froze for a moment but smiled as the young witch snuggled closer to her. She wrapped her arms around Misty and kissed her head softly.

 _“I’m tryin’…I really am.”_ Misty whispered softly.

Cordelia felt her heart breaking, nodding softly. _“I know you are, love. I know.”_ She whispered back, feeling her throat tightening.

Misty sighed and closed her eyes. _“Thank you, Dee.”_

Cordelia smiled. _“I’m always going to be here, my dear Misty. Always.”_ She kissed her head before sighing and hugging her tightly.


	24. Bad dreams go away. (Ally Mayfair-Richards/You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I had posted this prompt already but I hadn't! Hahaha. I hope you guys like it. Please keep requesting don't be shy! I'll try to do my best!

You and Ally have been dating for a few months now and everything was going perfectly fine. Oz completely fell in love with you even though the first month was tough for him. When you two started growing closer, your relationship with Ally got stronger.

You and Ally agreed on taking things slow, you two wanted everything to work in a good path and wanted Oz to get used to it, so you still both lived separately. There were some days were you stayed for late nights with Ally or Oz and Ally and you couldn't be happier about it, but you always went back home. Once Oz asked you to stay over so you three could have a sleepover, you finally agreed cause you could never say no to his puppy face, he looked just like Ally.

Tonight was different. Oz got Ally to let him go to a summer camp that lasted two weeks. Ally was so scared to let him go but understood that he was growing up and had to have his own experiences. Since it was the first time in a while that she was going to be by herself in the big house, she asked you to stay with her for the 2 whole weeks. You thought this was the perfect chance to start thinking about moving in together, this was you two could get to see how it would be like and agree if it was a good idea or not.

You were looking for a movie to watch while Ally was at the kitchen cooking dinner for you two. You got bored looking for a good movie and decided to make go see Ally. You smiled as you heard Ally humming a song while cooking. You couldn't help but walk closer to her and wrap your arms around her waist, pressing your front against her back.

 _"Well, hello there, missy."_ She said in a playful tone as she leaned into you.

You chuckled and kissed her neck softly. _"Hi."_

 _"Found a movie?"_ She asked as she kept cooking.

You rested your chin on her shoulder and shook your head. _"Not really. Couldn't decide so I opted to wait for you."_ You smiled and kissed her cheek, trailing kisses down to her neck.

She hummed and smiled, biting her lip _. "Dinner's almost done. You up for a horror movie?"_

 _"I thought you hated them."_ You stopped kissing her neck and looked up at her, furrowing your brows.

 _"Yes but you love them. Plus you'll be there with me, so I can just hug you and I know you'll protect me."_ She said as she turned in your arms and wrapped her own around your neck, smiling at you.

You smiled and kissed her lips lovingly. _"Of course I will. That's my priority after all."_ You whispered against her lips, kissing her once more.

She smiled again your lips and chuckled. _"You're too good to me."_ She pecked your lips once more and then pulled away. _"Alright then, let's get to it then."_

__________________________

You felt weird laying on Ally's bed by your own. It was funny because you've been in that bed before, so many times you've lost count but never this late, never with the idea that you'd sleep there and wake up beside Ally, without Oz. You were happy and nervous about it, not really knowing why. Maybe it was because you could sense Ally was nervous. She never mentioned why she didn't want you to stay at nights, you were used to take naps together but at night, you always left.

Maybe it had to do with Ivy, maybe Oz, you weren't sure but you never really asked. You were cut from your thoughts when you saw Ally turning the light off. You smiled as she climbed the bed, smirking at you.

She sat on your lap and grabbed your face between her hands, leaning down to wrap your lips in a passionate but gentle kiss. You sighed happily as your hands roamed her sides until they laid on her waist, pulling her impossibly closer to you.

She smiled at this and kept the kiss going, deepening the kiss even more until you both were out of breath. She then kissed your forehead, nose and both of your cheeks smiling as she did so.

 _"I could get used to this. I'm loving every moment of it. Having you here with me."_ She whispered softly, resting her forehead against yours and looking deep into your eyes. _"I'm sorry we didn't do this before."_

 _"I'm sure you will regret that when you see me in the morning."_ You shrugged playfully and earned a laugh from Ally.

 _"Idiot."_ She bit her lip and ran one of her hands through your hair _. "I don't think I'll regret it."_ She smiled softly, yet something in her voice made you question if she was sure about that but, you kept it to yourself.

You smiled. _"Good."_ You kissed her once more before you laid back, pulling her down with you.

She pulled the blankets over you two and rested completely on top of you. You wrapped your arms around her and sighed happily.

 _"Night, Ally."_ You whispered as you kissed her forehead.

 _"Night, baby."_ She said before you two drifted off to sleep.

_________________________

In your dreams, you could see someone panting and gasping in front of you, but you couldn't quiet tell who the person was. They seemed to be crying and trying to say something you couldn't understand. You tried to reach them but they were so far away. They then screamed and your eyes widened for the painful scream.

Suddenly you were woken up by a scream. You jumped to see Ally screaming and crying. Your first instinct was to wake her up, trying to stop her from crying.

 _"Ally, baby, wake up, it's just a dream. I'm here."_ You said as you tried to wake her up.

She sat up abruptly, coughing as she did, crying and panting. She seemed desperate and lost. You wrapped your arms around her, whispering things in her ear to calm her down. When she felt your arms around her, she leaned into you and broke down, sobbing uncontrollably and holding you tightly. Your heart broke at the sight, you've never seen her this way and it surprised you in a way. You always saw Ally being tough and brave, so now seeing her broken and lost took you by surprise and also broke your heart into a million of pieces.

 _"Shh, baby it's alright. I'm here. I'm right here."_ You whispered in her ear, holding your tears back as you tried to focus on her. You held her head on your chest so she could feel your breathing and she could follow it.

After a few minutes, she began to calm herself down and her breathing became steady again. You held her for a few more seconds before she pulled away to look up at you. Your heart shattered even more when you saw the sadness on her face. What could possibly cause her so much pain? You wiped her tears and smiled softly, trying to reassure her everything was alright.

 _"I'm sorry."_ She breathed out as she looked down.

You furrowed your brows, confused by her words. Sorry? For what? _"Ally, you don't have anything to apologize for."_

 _"I-I do...shit I didn't want you to see me this way."_ She covered her face with her hands, sobbing softly.

Then it hit you. This is why she never asked you to stay. She was afraid you would react negatively to this.

 _"Is this why you never asked me to stay? Oh honey, I'd have helped you if that was the case. What's wrong with me seeing you like this?"_ You asked softly, rubbing her back softly.

She shook her head _. "You'd see how weak I am. You'd think I wasn't brave and...that I-I still have nightmares. You'd probably had laughed at me. God you probably think all this right now."_ She cried out, burying her face into her hands.

You carefully took her hands away and made her look at you. _"Ally, I'd never do such thing. I'd never laugh for this. I know you went through a lot and you know what? I'm so proud of you. This only shows me how brave and strong you are because even if you still have this nightmares, you never give up, you keep going and keep standing. And also, it's okay to be weak, it's only fair. We can't always be strong. And you don't have to be that way with me, you can cry and break down and scream, and I'll still think you're the strongest person I have ever known."_ You said softly as you smiled at her. _"I love you, Ally, and nothing could ever change my mind."_

Ally's face softened by your words, her heart beating faster than ever. She now had happy tears and a smile was forming in her face. She shook her head and chuckled.

 _"No one has ever said anything like that to me."_ Her voice still trembled but the sadness was washing off her face.

You smiled and caressed her cheek _. "If I need to tell you these things every day, then every day I will. You need to know the amazing woman you are, baby. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you."_

She chuckled and kissed your lips lightly. _"You also said you loved me."_ She whispered against your lips, her voice breaking.

You nodded as you felt your own tears. _"Cause I do. So much."_ It was the first time those words came out of your mouth and they felt so right.

Ally smiled and kissed you again. _"I love you. So so much, baby. Thank you."_ She said between kisses, laughing at how happy she had become.

You also felt happy, knowing that you could help her after all. You hugged her tightly, Ally nuzzling her face in the crock of your neck and kissing it softly. _“I’ll always be here to protect her.”_ You kissed her temple.

 _“Move in.”_ Ally whispered.

You stopped for a moment and pulled away to look at her. _“What?”_

 _“Move in. Please. Oz has been asking for it too and I don’t want to be away from you anymore. I love you and I want you here with me.”_ Ally said as she caressed your cheek and kissed your lips lovingly.

You smiled and kissed her harder. _“Yes, I will. I love you. So much.”_ You chuckled and looked at her with tears in your eyes.

 _“Aww baby don’t cry! You’ll make me cry too you know?”_ Ally chuckled as she wiped your tears and smiled. _“I’m sorry I woke you up by the way.”_

You shook your head. _“Now on, you can do that if you’re having a bad dream. I’ll be here for you. I’ll hold you and kiss you.”_ You smiled.

Ally nodded and bit her lip. _“Alright.”_ She kissed your cheek. _“Are you sleepy?”_

 _“Mmm not a lot. Why? Are you?”_ You tilted your head.

Abby licked her lips and moved to straddle you, wrapping her arms around your neck. _“I was…actually thinking about something else.”_ She bit her lip. _“This could help me to go back to sleep.”_

You smirked and ran your hands down her sides. _“I’ll be more than glad to help you.”_ You grinned before closing the gap between you two, kissing her passionately.

 


	25. You're not alone (Bananun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this another beautiful collaboration I did with someone I now appreciate a lot<3 Hope you guys enjoy it! And please keep sending prompts! I'll finally have a week off and will finally be able to write some new stuff so keep commenting!

It was a normal day for Lana at the Asylum. She had therapy and she had tried to stay calm to not get in any trouble. As usual, she stayed seated in one of the couches, playing with her cigarette as she looked around. The nuns were trying to keep up with the other patients but of course they weren’t listening to them. She was glad she was still in her right mind, not going crazy yet. But her hopes of having a calm day got ruined when Sister Jude appeared in front of, with a wicked grin on her face. “Miss Winters, I’d like you to follow me please.” She turned around and waited for Lana to follow her. Lana furrowed her brows and threw her cigarette, waking behind Jude.

“I-Is everything okay, sister?” Lana asked a little concerned, not getting what was happening.

 “Everything is fine, Miss Winters.” Sister Jude reassured her. She then made a little move with her head and guards appeared in front of Lana.

“W-What’s happening? Sister? No. D-Don’t touch me, what are you doing?!” The guards told hold of Lana, grabbing her by the arms and pulling her inside a room. Oh no, she knew this room perfectly. “No! Please don’t!”

“You’ll be punished for your sin, Miss Winters. We only want to help you out.” She smiled as the guards laid her down on the bed, securing her arms and legs.

 “P-Please don’t! P-Please!” She cried out as she felt them putting that horrible thing in her mouth, stopping her from talking, she turned to look at Sister Jude and found her already behind her. The next thing she felt was a sudden electric shock hitting her head and making her whole-body tremble. This was never going to be done.

"Begging will get you nowhere Lana Banana." Jude mumbled, leaving the room as the doctors and guards took hold of the woman.

Another shock ran through her whole body, tears rolling down her cheeks as her body trembled violently. _This was a never-ending story._ She then lost consciousness, not knowing about her or what was happening around her anymore.

Mary was walking around the asylum, trying to figure out where Lana was. Sister Jude had come told her that she was on specific orders to take care of Lana because she was receiving treatment for what she had done. And although Mary didn't understand why exactly homosexuality was wrong, she did know that she had to follow the rules of the Bible.

Mary stopped outside of her least favorite room, the electroshock room. Patients have died in here because doctors did not yet understand how much shock a person could handle. And it was just plain cruel. Then, Mary heard quiet whimpers from inside the room, whimpers that she knew belonged to Lana.

The guards tried to pull Lana up but she was unconscious, so they decided to leave her there until she was conscious again, deciding to check on her later. Sister Jude opened the door to leave when she found Mary just in front of the room. “Oh! Sister Mary, Good you’re here. We’re done with Miss Winters, she’s unconscious but I don’t think she will last long. They are coming back later to take her to the nursery. You stay here with her, alright?” She smiled as she left the room, not even caring for Lana’s state.

"Y-Yes Sister." Mary whispered as everyone left the room. Mary quickly ran to Lana and loosened the binds on her arms and legs, seeing that they were already leaving bruises. She also pulled the mouthpiece out, being careful not to roll the woman.

Lana thought she had become immune to all this stuff after so many months on visiting this room, and yet, she still suffered and some tiny part of her broke with each shock. She was tired, so tired, she just wanted to leave this place. She opened her eyes slowly, not entirely sure where she was. She turned her head to see a blurry figure beside her. Her eyes snapped open afraid of who it could be and trying to move out of the bed but biting her arm with something. “Ouch!”

"Ms. Winters, Ms. Winters. It's okay, it's just me. Sister Mary!" The blonde tried soothing. She knew this had to be hard on the woman, and though she had strict orders to not make connections with any of the patients, Lana was different. She was the only patient that treated Mary with any respect. She treated Mary like a human being. And for that, she was forever grateful.

Lana’s bottom lip trembled as more tears left her eyes. Her face softened when she could finally see Sister Mary, her soft voice calming her down a little. “Oh, sister. I-I didn’t know who it was I-I’m so sorry.” She looked down as she couldn’t contain her tears anymore.

"That's okay Ms. Winters. I-I'm sure this isn't easy for you." Mary sat down in the chair next to Lana's bed and extended her thumb to gently wipe one of the woman's tears.

Lana tensed when she felt Mary touching her face. She looked up, confusion taking over her face. “W-Why are you so n-nice to me?” She asked quietly.

Mary noticed the tense in the woman lying on the bed and immediately drew her hand back. She wiped her hand on her habit, not making eye contact with Lana. "Well, e-everyone deserves k-kindness. That-That's what God did."

Lana shook her head at Mary’s words and chuckled. “Well...Sister Jude doesn’t think like that. She wants to punish me and...” she looked down again. “...I’d rather die.”

"Oh Lana you don't mean that?" Mary looked at Lana concerned.

She looked up again and shook her head. “What’s the point, sister? All I do here is suffer and I feel like I’m nearing death every single day of my life. I don’t see a point of keeping me alive. Unless that’s Gods plan for me.” She said the last words quietly, trying to not offend Mary since she knew she was devoted to him.

Mary looked at Lana concerned. She cared deeply for the brown eyed woman and she hated that she had to see her suffer. "It's the price you pay for your sins Ms. Winters. Just-Just turn away from homosexuality and you'll be cured!" Mary tried to sound positive, despite the own ache in her heart.

Lana squinted her eyes at Mary, not believing her words but well, what could she expect from her? The young girl knew nothing more than God and his word so it shouldn’t surprise her at all. “Sure. Right.” She licked her lips and turned her head to look at the door. “C-Can you take me back to my room? I don’t wanna be here anymore.” She bit her lips as tears threatened to appear again.

"Yes of course, I can call guards to come help. I've been instructed to stay with you through the rest of the day and night though because you received more shock than before, and Dr. Arden and Sister Jude need to evaluate you." With that, Mary got up and signaled for the guards to come into the room, and they did. They immediately picked Lana up with little mercy.

Lana shot her head up as she heard Mary mentioning she’d stay with her. _This will only get worse._ She felt the guards picking her up harshly. She whined as they grabbed her from the arms pulling her back to her room. As soon as she got to her room, they throw her to the bed. She saw them leaving and she huffed. “Thank you! You idiots...” she shook her head.

Mary tried to tell the guards to be gentle, but they didn't listen, did they ever? They threw Lana onto her bed and Mary knew she mumbled something. "What was that Ms. Winters?"

She shot her head back up at Mary and shook her head. “Nothing.” She said coldly and turned to look at the wall. She didn’t want to discuss anymore with Mary.

"How-How do you feel?" Mary asked.

“Do you even care?” Lana said harshly, more than she intended to. She sighed and looked back at Mary. “Look I’m sorry but...forget it.” She sat down in the bed and look down at the floor.

A lump formed in Mary's throat at the harshness of Lana. She had never seen her like this. "I-I just want to help you L-Lana." She stammered, walking slowly towards the woman.

Lana looked back at Mary, squinting her eyes. “I don’t want to fill your head with my beliefs, sister. You have made up your mind already, don’t want to ruin that.” She shook her head and sighed. “You just don’t get it.”

"Don't get what Ms. Winters?" Mary asked, coming over to stand in front of Lana and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Lana shivered when she felt Mary’s hand ok her shoulder. “You...” she sighed. “...I didn’t choose to be this way...I didn’t choose to like women.” She looked up at her. “It’s not a disease. I’m not sick. Love is love...but it seems like none of you get that.” She felt a tear rolling down her cheek.

Mary pursed her lips, wanting to tell Lana so badly how she felt. She agreed with her, but she couldn't say anything. Suddenly Mary got up and took her head piece off and began messing with the zipper on the back of her habit

Lana looked up at Mary as she didn’t hear her talk anymore, her eyes widening as she saw Mary’s golden locks. “S-Sister? W-What are you doing?” She asked nervously.

As Mary took off her clothes, she revealed a simple long sleeve white shirt and gray pants. "This habit is so uncomfortable. I trust you Lana and I want what's best for you. And right now, you shouldn't see me as a worker here, but as a friend." Mary smiled warmly and extended her hand. "Do you-Do you trust me?"

Lana stared at Mary in awe, her hair was beautiful, even if there was not much light in the room, she could see it shining. “I...y-yeah. But...what if...what if someone comes in?”

"Then I'll be punished this time, not you." Mary looked at Lana.

Lana furrowed her brows. “But...n-no. You don’t...you don’t deserve that. Why would you want that?”

"Stop talking. You're thinking too much." Mary whispered and laid a gentle hand on Lana's cheek, turning it to the right and left to inspect the damage done to her temples. "How's your head?"

Lana froze when Mary touched her again, not knowing if it was because she was being touched or because it was Mary. “B-Better...” she swallowed. “S-Sister...you can’t...I don’t want them to find you like t-this...”

"It'll be okay Lana, I'll be okay. It's nothing I'm not used to." Mary said, and she tensed up. She didn't mean to say it like that, who knows what would happen if Sister Jude found out that she told. Mary pushed the idea back and smiled again.

Lana furrowed her brows. “Wait...what? What do you mean you’re not used to? Has she...” she tried to reach out but knew it was a wrong move so she pulled her hand back.

Mary recoiled a bit and looked at the ground, then back up at Lana and smiled. "Don't w-worry. It's nothing. You're my patient." Mary stood up and went to the small sink, grabbing a towel and wetting it with cool water. "Here Lana, use this to help your temples." Mary said, pulling her long white sleeves over her arms.

Lana went to say something else but decided to stay quiet. She stood up and grabbed the towel from Mary’s hand. As she was about to grab it, she gasped as she saw bruises in Mary’s arms. “Oh my...M-Mary...what’s...?” She looked up at Mary concerned.

Mary shied away instantly and became quiet. She shook her head as her own tears threatened to fall, handing the towel to Lana. "It-It's fine Lana." She whispered, almost whimpering.

“No, hey! What happened to you? You...Did Jude do this to you? You...you said you trusted me, right? Please...tell me the truth.” Lana said softly, reaching out for Mary’s hand.

Mary looked down and backed up again, tears spilling. "Please don't tell, I'll-I'll be caned again. And I do trust you I just-I'm supposed to take care of you!"

Lana's face softened as she heard Mary. How could anyone hurt this poor girl? She didn't deserve this. "I won't. I promise." She licked her lips. "But...you do know this is wrong, isn't? I mean...why is she punishing you either way? You're a nun. You're devoted to God." She asked curiously, she really wanted to know what that...woman...this to the poor nun.

"I deserved it. She-She caught me doing something." Mary walked over to Lana and looked again at her head.

Lana thought for a second if she should ask or not, she didn't want to push the poor girl. "I mean...I don't think it could have been that bad you...I don't see you doing something bad." She walked back to the bed, sitting and patting beside her for Mary to sit while she put the towel on her temple.

Mary sat down on the bed next to Lana and sighed. "I was looking at pictures of women." Mary whispered.

Lana's heart stopped for a millisecond at Mary's confession. Looking at pictures of women? Mary? That's impossible. Maybe Thredson asked her to throw them away and Jude caught her in a bad moment. "But...I mean you didn't mean to...right?" She looked back at Mary.

Mary winced and immediately got up and began putting her habit back on. "I have to-I need to g-go."

Lana shook her head as she stood up. "N-No, wait! I-I'm sorry. Please...don't go." She swallowed hard as she tried to find some excuse to make her stay. "I don't...I don't want to...to be alone. Please. I'm sorry. I won't talk anymore." She bit her lip, waiting for Mary to say she would stay.

Mary turned, her habit only halfway on. She sighed and took her habit off again and stepped close to Lana. "I'm begging you Lana, don't tell. I-I have nothing else. You and I, we aren't that different." Mary rested her head on Lana's shoulder and sighed again. "Love is such a terrible thing to hate."

Lana was surprised for Mary's confession, not that she had said much but she didn't need to say more than that. Hesitantly, she placed her arms around Mary, trying to comfort her. "It's okay...I won't." She whispered softly.

"I do need to go. Sister Jude will be here with Dr. Arden-" And with that, there were footsteps coming down the hall, heavy ones. Ones that could only belong to the monsters that ran this hellhole.

Lana turned her head to the door and her heart started beating faster. She grabbed the head piece from the floor and helped Mary to get dressed, running to her bed and laying down afterwards, covering herself with the blanket. "Are you going to be okay?" She whispered.

Mary pursed her lips and looked at Lana. "Don't worry." Then she smiled, and the door opened, revealing Sister Jude and Dr. Arden

"Well well well, if it isn't my favorite gal." Dr. Arden said, and Mary blushed, smiling.

Lana looked at the door and felt her blood boiling. She had only seen Dr. Arden once or twice, but she knew for Kit that he was just as bad as Jude, if not worse. She then looked at Jude and fear also took over her body.

Sister Jude grinned at Lana. "Well, I see you have recovered from your last treatment." She chuckled. "Was she good to you, sister?" She turned to look at Mary.

"Y-Yes ma'am." Mary said, keeping her hands at her sides.

Dr. Arden smiled. "Sister Jude, do you think it's a good idea to have someone like Mary with this-" Dr. Arden grimaced. "Homosexual."

Sister Jude turned to look at Lana and put her hands on her back. "Have no other option. The other nurses don't want this...lady near them." She shook her head and looked back at Mary. "But I know Sister Mary Eunice knows her job perfectly. I know she won't fail me, right sister?"

Lana from the bed just heard their conversation, containing the urge of standing up and slapping both. They didn't deserve the respect people gave to them, they were bad people and the worse. It pissed Lana off more than it should.

"Yes, Sister Jude. But-But Lana is d-doing better!" Mary said, not daring to look at anyone in the room.

"It's about time! That shock was messing with the electricity bill!" Dr. Arden said, laughing at his own sick joke.

Mary felt sick to her stomach, but she knew she had to say something. "Lana doesn't deserve this!" She blurted out.

Lana turned to look at Mary, surprised she had said something like that. "W-What she meant was...that I-I deserve it. She was...she was talking about how bad I need that therapy." She felt tears in her eyes. "I guess she's right." She said quietly. Sister Jude turned to look at Lana and then back at Mary. "Is that right, sister?" She raised her brown, staring at Mary with a questioning look.

Tears welled in Mary's eyes, knowing she had messed up and that she was way out of line. She nodded, and looked at the ground again, smoothing her habit.

Dr. Arden grabbed Mary by the arm and Mary whimpered. "Speak to Sister Jude when she asks you a question. You know better Mary Eunice!"

"Yes Dr. Arden. Y-Yes Sister Jude." Mary choked out.

Lana couldn't let this happen anymore, so she stood up from her bed and walked straight to Dr. Arden pushing him against the wall. "Do not treat her like that!" She yelled, anger taking over her whole body. At this, Sister Jude walked to her and slapped her hard enough for Lana to fall to the floor. "If you don't want another punishment don't do that EVER again!" She yelled at Lana and then looked back at Mary. "I hope she's telling the truth because you know what happens if you lie to me, sister."

She turned to look at Dr. Arden. "We better leave now. There's still more patients we need to check on." She turned to look at Lana. "And you, missy, won't have dinner." She looked back at Mary. "Sister." She nodded at her before turning to leave the room.

As soon as they were both out of the room, Mary ran over to Lana and looked her over. "Are you hurt? Oh, dear no, you-you have to be careful Lana. They-I-Don't do that. Please." Mary whispered, checking Lana all over.

Lana looked at Mary and shook her head. "You don't deserve that." She shook her head and stood up. "They are only looking an excuse to punish me, so what's the point on fighting? I'll be okay." She went back to her bed and sat down.

"Stop. Please." Mary whispered, still kneeling on the floor.

Lana looked at Mary and furrowed her brows. "Stop what?"

"That I don't deserve it! That I-That I'm any different than you. We're not different Lana!"

"I don't understand you, Mary. Seriously you..." she sighed and shook her head. "Look, they think the best of you and I'm sorry they punish you for nothing, but you really don't deserve any of this. You are innocent, you are pure. I'm not."

Mary looked over at Lana and shook her head. "I'll be back in 5 minutes." And with that, Mary slipped out of the room.

"Mary!" She sighed as she couldn't really go back after her. If they caught her, it would be much worse. She fell back on the bed and groaned. She was so confused by now.

5 minutes passed and Mary came back. She was holding a medium size basket with a blanket over it and she smiled at Lana. "I just needed a walk."

Lana opened her eyes as she heard Mary, smiling a little. She furrowed her brows as she saw the basket in her hands. "What do you have in there?" She looked up at Mary and moved so she could sit on the bed.

"Dinner and some extra blankets. It gets cold in these cells." Mary whispered and set the basket down in front of Mary and took her head piece and habit off. "I couldn't bear to watch you be in more pain than you've already been in, not when I could help. You-You're a good person Lana."

Lana looked at her surprised and somehow confused. "B-But...how did you..." she looked at the door and then back at Mary. "You'll get in trouble for this. What if they caught you? You can't keep doing that."

"Lana, I told you not to worry about me, okay? I have my ways. I trust you, and now it's time for you to trust me." Mary picked up one of the blankets and wrapped it around Lana, making sure she was completely covered.

Lana felt her heart beating fast, feeling something inside her that she had never felt before. _You can't possibly be serious, Lana. She's a nun!_ She smiled. "Thank you." She sighed. "But...you can't stop me from worrying about you. Cause I really do." She stared into those beautiful ocean eyes.

"I'll be okay. I have God on my side." Mary said, staring into Lana's chocolate brown eyes. Her heart began hurting thinking of everything that Lana went through. She was such a wonderful human. If she could just kiss it all away...wait, kiss? No, no there's no way.

Lana smiled again and sighed, turning her head to contain her urge of leaning in. "How long have you been in this place? You're young."

Mary bit her lip as Lana turned, wanting to lean in and kiss the woman. "I was 14."

Lana turned to look at her again. "You were so young." She has been her whole life in here, she was sure she didn't know more about the world outside. "How old are you now?"

"26" Mary whispered, not wanting to admit it. She felt so stupid and it showed because she blushed fiercely.

Lana felt her heart breaking. She has been here almost her whole life and probably that whole time, she's been treated badly, this wasn't fair. "You look younger, you know?" She smiled a little. _You're very beautiful._

Mary picked her head back up and smiled. "Thank you. What about you, how old are you?" Mary nudged the basket a little closer to Lana, making her recognize it so she would eat

Lana chuckled. "I'm 34." She shrugged. "I know...kinda old but...I feel young." She joked as she bit her lip. "What did you bring to eat?"

"You don't look a day over 21." Mary giggled and winked. "I brought what I could find, some apples, bread, corn, and a piece of chocolate cake from Sister Jude."

Lana blushed slightly by the comment, clearing her throat and focusing on the food. "She bakes? Are you sure this is not poisoned?" She chuckled a little and grabbed an apple. humming as she bit it and ate the first bite.

"I'd hope not, I mean I ate it and then I became a lesbian!" Mary laughed

Lana almost chocked on her apple as she heard Mary. She slowly turned her head to look at her. "Y-You...you're what?"

Mary blushed fiercely and started ringing her hands. "I-I'm so sorry I just thought-I can go?"

"No wait I just..." she left her apple back on the basket and turned to look at Mary properly. "That's why you say we are not different? Are you...how do you even know that?" She had so many questions, but she also didn't want to pressure the blonde.

Mary was reeling to think of something funny to make the situation better, "I knew I was a lesbian when-when I saw you!" Mary blurted, then put her hands over her mouth, eyes wide.

Lana's heart stopped for a moment, trying to take all the information. _Is this some kind of mad test? This can't be truth._ She then laughed. "You can't be serious right now. This...this is a joke, isn't it? Jude and Thredson made you say this, didn't they?" She felt tears in her eyes. Of course,...how could she be so nice to her? This was all a mad lie.

"No Lana I-No that's not true!"

Lana stood up from bed and started wondering around the room. "You...that's why you're so nice to me. That's why you..." She then looked at Mary again, tears filling her eyes. "Why would you do this? I..." she sobbed. "What did you want me to confess? That I liked you? That I wanted you so they could keep the treatment? So, they can lock me up?" She was now angry but more than that, she was hurt.

"No Lana please-"

Lana shook her head and rested her back against the wall, sliding against it until she sat on the floor. "This is...is not fair." She hugged her legs as she felt herself starting to cry.

Mary ran over to the woman and kneeled in front of her. "That's not what this is Lana, not at all. I-I like you." Mary picked Lana's head up and gently wiped her tears with her thumb. "I like you Lana Winters." Mary repeated in a whisper

Lana looked up at Mary and into her eyes. She couldn’t be lying to her, she wouldn’t. Lana took a deep breath and leaned in, taking Mary’s lips on hers, placing her hands-on Mary’s arms.

Mary let out a breath of relief at the woman on her lips. Her first kiss, and with a woman she cared so deeply for. They fit perfectly with hers, as if they were meant to be together. And in the pit of Mary's stomach, she knew that was true.

Lana pulled away slowly, not wanting to pressure the girl. She then opened her eyes and stared at her. “I’m sorry I freaked out. I just...can’t believe you actually like me.” She chuckled and bit her lip, placing one hand on Mary’s cheek.

"It's okay, you have every right to freak out. Why don't we lay in bed? I'll help you fall asleep?" Mary smiled under the gentle touch of Lana's hand on her cheek, the first sign of tenderness she had been shown in years.

Lana smiled and nodded slightly. She stood up and grabbed Mary’s hand, leading her to the bed. “Are you sure you want to lay down with me? Because I don’t care at all.” She sat down, waiting for Mary.

"Of course. I-I want to hold you tonight and make you feel safe. Even if it's only for a night." Mary placed a gentle kiss on Lana's hand, then sat down next to her, pulling one of the blankets up

Lana grinned. “Well, I’m normally the one who likes to hold but...I won’t say no to you holding me.” She laid down waiting for Mary to lay down with her.

Mary crawled into bed behind Lana and pulled her close. She placed gentle kisses near the woman's temple, not wanting to hurt her.

Lana giggled at Mary’s gentle kiss and moved her head up to kiss her lips one more time. “Night, Mary.” She whispered softly.

"Goodnight Lana." The two then fell into a peaceful slumber.


	26. Caught you (Cordelia Goode/Reader).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. I'm trying to work on new stories since I'm on my break but honestly I'm so lazy to actually write or think of something hahaha. BUT here you go, I request I had from wattpad. I hope you guys like it! Keep requesting and commenting! Love to see your comments;)
> 
> Also, I'm working on another rp that I'm thinking about posting. Still not sure if I should post it but we'll see about that;)

Usually, the girl went out every weekend with Zoe, Queenie, Coco and Mallory. But today, everyone decided to stay home to have a movie day. Everyone were in their pajamas since Zoe, Queenie, you and Cordelia were going to a meeting. Ever since you came into the academy, you became part of the council since everyone was surprised by the power you had and you caught Cordelia’s attention.

And not only did your powers caught her attention but also your beauty and your personality. It’s been so long since someone has caught Cordelia’s attention like this. But, you knew it was wrong to date the supreme so you hid your feelings for her until Cordelia confessed the feelings were mutual.

You two started dating after 2 months of going on hidden dates. No one knew about you two, not even Zoe or Queenie who were part of the council or Coco and Mallory who became your best friends. You were scared that they’d get mad or they would think Cordelia preferred you before her coven, you didn’t want to ruin things between Cordelia and you and also for the academy. No one knew you sneaked out to Cordelia’s room at night, no one saw you leaving her room in the morning, no one saw you two going for a walk in the afternoon or having lunch together, the stolen kisses, the light touches, the hold of hands. Everything was clear for you two.

Today in particular, no one had seen you downstairs or getting out of your room. Everyone thought that maybe you were getting ready for the meeting since it was your very first meeting with the whole council and getting the meet other members and important people. You had mentioned to Mallory and Coco that you were nervous and you wanted to look presentable for this meeting not really knowing what to wear.

Mallory and Coco offered to help you get dressed but you insisted that you had everything ready. You had your clothes, you had your hair done and a light makeup on. You were ready and excited to leave the academy. But you never expected that something was going to change in just a meter of minutes…

Cordelia pushed you against the wall and attacked your neck with open mouth kisses, making you moan and tremble for her touch. “C-Cordelia…w-we are going to be l-late…”

The supreme chuckled against your neck. “I just need a few seconds, my love. You know I can do it.” She said as she ran her hand down your abdomen until she got to the part where you needed her the most.

You moaned softly, looking down at her. “Delia…I-I want this but…” you moaned again as you felt her lips going lower. You were so lost in your thoughts and the pleasure that you didn’t notice Cordelia opening you shirt abruptly, ruining completely your shirt.

Cordelia kept kissing your body, too lost to actually care about the shirt in the moment. But she went back to reality when someone knocked on the door. She stood up rapidly, looking back. “Y-Yes?”

“Cordelia just wanted to let you know we are ready. I think y/n is still in the bathroom. We’ll be waiting for you two downstairs.” Zoe said as she left.

Cordelia turned to look at you and cleared her throat. “I-I guess we’ll have to leave this for other day, my darling.” She blushed a little, smirking as she noticed the state you were in.

You nodded and cleared your throat, composing yourself. “Y-Yeah that’s alright.” You chuckled as you looked down at yourself noticing your shirt. “Cordelia!” You looked back up at her. “My…my buttons…you ruined my shirt!”

Cordelia laughed. “I’m sorry! I didn’t notice, really.” She laughed again as you hit her arm playfully.

“Now I need to change.” You said as if you were pissed at her.

Cordelia shook her head as she chuckled, walking to her closet and coming back after a few seconds. “Here. I believe this is yours. Just put it on and I’ll wait for you downstairs.” She said as she caressed your hair, putting it back to her place and kissing your forehead before leaving the room.

You laughed again as you took your shirt off and without even looking at it, you put on the shirt Cordelia gave you. You looked yourself in the mirror to fix your hair and ran down the stairs as fast as you could. You got to the kitchen to find some witches there, including Mallory and Coco.

“Morning guys.” You smiled as you grabbed a mug.

“Morning y/n! How-“ Coco stopped on her tracks, staring at you.

Mallory noticed Coco and turned to look at you, her mouth falling open but a smirk appearing on her face.

The whole kitchen went silence then, the young witches staring at you, all eyes on your clothes. Zoe and Queenie looked at each other, not really knowing what to do or say. When you noticed the silence, you turned to look at them, furrowing your brows.

“W-What is it? Do I look that bad or what?” You asked confused. In that same moment, Mallory, Coco and Queenie started laughing, all the young girls looking at each other and making comment while Zoe only looked at you with her cheeks red. “What are you laughing at?”

Coco laughed. “Just that I actually won a bet, I cannot believe I did!”

You furrowed your brows again, looking at Zoe who seemed to be the only one not saying anything. “What is going on?”

Zoe cleared her throat. “Well uh…”

In that moment, Cordelia entered the kitchen, smiling at everyone. “Hello girls.” Coco, Mallory and Queenie then laughed again, making Cordelia confused by this. She looked at you. “What did I say?”

“Seems like we are in the same page cause I don’t know what’s going on here.” You shrugged, looking back at the girls.

“You are wearing Cordelia’s shirt!” Coco laughed and threw her head back.

Your eyes widened as you looked down at the shirt. This was Cordelia’s favorite shirt. She had worn it millions of times. Oh shit. They knew about it.

“I-I…s-so what? I ruined mine with makeup and uh…Cordelia-“

“Honey, we know you have a lot of good clothes. You could’ve changed into _your_ clothes. Not Cordelia’s.” Queenie smirked, still laughing.

The young witches only stared at you and Cordelia, not really sure of what to say. Cordelia looked at you, her cheeks as red as yours not sure of what to say or do.

“We know you two are dating, don’t think you two are quiet.” Madison said as she entered the kitchen, walking pass them and grabbing a cup of coffee. “Don’t look so surprise, love birds. We already knew even if you didn’t say anything. So now you can cut the crap. Everyone thinks you two are cute.” She rolled her eyes.

The young witches started chuckling, one of them standing up and nodding. “That’s right, Miss Cordelia. We don’t mind at all. You two are cute and we’re happy for you.” She said as she smiled at both women and left the room.

The other witches smiled at them and also left the room. Coco and Queenie smirking at them and high fiving as they left the room, still laughing.

Zoe turned to look at them. “I’m sorry about that but…I’m happy for you two.” She smiled as she followed the girls.

Madison looked at them. “I guess they are right…we are happy for you two.” She said coldly as she also left the room, followed by Mallory who only rolled her eyes at Madison and smiled back at the women before leaving.

You cleared your throat as you looked at Cordelia. “Well uh…I-I guess they now know.” You chuckled.

Cordelia laughed and nodded. “I guess they do.” She smiled as she pulled you closer. “You look good on my clothes.” She bit her lip.

You smirked. “I thought you liked me without any clothes.” You whispered.

“Oh they are going as soon as we come back home. But…I love you in any way.” She said as she kissed your lips softly.

You smiled again her lips. “So do I.” You said before pulling her for another kiss.


	27. Summer nights.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it was 3 am in the morning and I guess a ghost wanted to keep me awake or something because I just couldn't sleep. So, out of my tiredness, this came out lol. Short but sweet. Hope you guys like it!

Misty remembered that in summer at her swamp, she'd go for walks in the middle of the night. Insomnia was something she had always had to deal with since young so it was no surprise when the hot summer nights came. She loved her little cabin, she did, but she had to admit that she hated it in summer since she couldn't really get much sleep. So in night like this, she'd walk around the woods or just sit by the lake. But now she couldn't just go outside by her own, Cordelia wouldn't allow her, plus she'd think she's crazy if she did so. But it was Misty's nature. Walking outside in the middle of the night, it was nice. But she also didn't want to scare Cordelia.

So instead of standing up, she just laid in bed, legs spread, looking up at the ceiling and trying to keep in her mind that she had to sleep. She knew she didn't have to eat that much, Cordelia told her so but she didn't listen. Cordelia is always right.

She looked at her right side to find Cordelia facing her, deep into sleep. She smiled as she stared at her. It's been exactly 2 years since she came back from hell, a year since they started dating and Misty couldn't ask for a better life. She loved Cordelia with her whole, something she thought she'd never get to do. She thanked the sky above for Cordelia; such a wonderful woman, a perfect human, and she got to spend her life with her.

Misty couldn't help but reach over and stroke Cordelia's cheek softly, leaning in and kissing her forehead. At that same moment, Cordelia opened her eyes to find Misty staring at her with a smile on her face.

 _"Mist?"_  Cordelia asked with a sleepy and deep voice.

 _"Yes, lovebug?"_  Misty smiled.

_"What time is it?"_

_"3 am."_ Misty bit her lip, already knowing what Cordelia was going to say.

Cordelia squinted her eyes, staring back at Misty.  _"And why on earth are you awake?"_

 _"Dunno."_ She shrugged.

Cordelia roller her eyes and closed her eyes sighing.  _"Go back to sleep, Mist."_

Misty sighed back and looked back at the ceiling again, closing her eyes and telling herself she had to go back to sleep. She then giggled softly as she thought of the movie they had seen the night before. She turned to looked at Cordelia and poked her nose.

 _"Cordelia! Pst! Wake up."_ Misty giggled.

_"Go back to sleep, Misty."_

_"I just can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!"_ She said dramatically, throwing herself on top of Cordelia.

As much as Cordelia tried, she couldn't help but laugh. _"You can't be serious, quoting movies? Really?"_

 _"Ya laughed so I know ya liked it."_  Misty chuckled as she looked at Cordelia, kissing her shoulder.  _"Can't help but annoy ya, Dee."_

Cordelia laughed and turned so Misty would lay on her front, looking up at her and running her hand through Misty's wild curls.  _"You don't annoy me at all."_  She smiled.

 _"Really?"_  The young girl smile brightly.

 _"Nope. I do worry that you don't sleep but I don't mind you waking me up."_  The Supreme smiled back as she stared into ocean eyes.

 _"Ya cute, Dee."_  Misty tilted her head as she smiled stupidly.

The supreme chuckled but couldn't help but blush a little, something Misty still got to do.  _"And you are adorable, my dear."_

_"Sorry I woke ya up."_

_"Like I said, I don't mind. Why don't we cuddle and see if it help you fall back to sleep?"_ Cordelia said softly, her hand stroking her cheek softly.

Misty nodded as she laid her head on Cordelia chest. She then looked up at her again. _"Delia?"_

 _"Yes?"_ Cordelia looked back at her.

Misty smiled and leaned in to kiss her lips softly, a smile appearing on her face. Cordelia giggled but kissed Misty back sweetly.

Misty pulled away slowly and smiled.  _"Now I am ready to sleep."_  She rested her head back on Cordelia's chest and sighed, wrapping her arms around her.

Cordelia smiled and kissed the top of her head, wrapping her arms around the young girl and closing her eyes, sighing happily as she had the witch near to her. Even if misty woke her up in the middle of the night, she couldn't deny that she didn't love when she did, she became so clingy and loving making her heart flutter. She loved this kind of moments with Misty. She knew all Misty needed to go back to sleep was cuddling her and some sweet kisses. And yes, they did work fast, making Misty close her eyes and as soon as she did, fall into a deep sleep, close to her lover.

 


	28. Always back to you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to someone special to me and I hope she knows how special she is to me<3 Hope you guys enjoy it!

October was the hardest month for Billie. All ghosts seemed to make a deal to haunt houses and pester people. Of course this meant more money for Billie but this also meant spending days in houses, lack of sleep and not even an hour for herself. It was exhausting. Some ghosts were nice, some were not. Some wanted to talk, some waited days to say a word. But something Billie has always loved about her, was her patience. She had a lot of patience with everyone, even with people who were assholes.

But finally, after a whole month of work, she had finally a free time. A year ago, she would want to spend it in her apartment, drinking wine and probably watching TV. Or just sleeping until she got tired of it. But now, she only wanted to visit one particular ghost that caught her attention.

After spending days with Constance and visiting the house, she had noticed Nora Montgomery. She knew about her, she knew she was the owner of the house, the first ghost to live in there. She was fascinated by her but never thought she’d have the chance to see her or talk to her. She was more beautiful than she imagined and had seen in pictures.

Nora seemed to be curious about Billie, hiding when she was at the house walking around the rooms with Constance. She had insisted in visiting her children every day since the Harmons were already death and no one was living at the house. Billie had agreed on going with her but not because of the children but because she wanted to get Nora to talk to her. After so many days of trying, she finally got Nora to talk to her and she not only got that from her, but also a smile and a slightly touch on the shoulder. It was enough to make Billie’s heart race.

After a few weeks, a few visits and conversations, she got Nora to open up, be herself around her and then she got her attention. Billie was patient and decided to give Nora the time to decide what to do. She only had to wait 3 months and 4 days for Nora to finally give the first step and kiss her. After that day, everything was just perfect.

Billie would go every day to visit her, spend time with her. Sometimes she stayed over coming to an agreement with everyone in the house. The time she spent with Nora was her favorite part of the day. Getting to hold her, kiss her, take care of her. It was the first time Billie dated a ghost but she was willing to keep this going, falling hard for Nora was one of the best choices she had made.

It was the first time in a month that she came to the house. She knew Nora would be mad at her for not visiting her but she was going to do everything she had in her power to avoid having an argument with her. As she entered the house, silence greeted her. This only meant that Nora was back on the basement. She sighed and closed the door walking to the kitchen and leaving her things on the counter. She walked to the door that took her to the basement, walking down the stairs quietly.

_“She’s upset.”_

Billie turned to find Violet behind her. She sighed. _“Has she said anything about me?”_

 _“Oh, you’re the only thing she talks about. She’s been waiting for you. She gave up 2 days ago and went back to the basement.”_ Violet shrugged. _“She just misses you, Billie.”_

 _“I know. I don’t blame her.”_ She smiled a little. _“I’ll fix this.”_

 _“Please, cause she’s been a pain in the ass lately.”_ Violet chucked as she went back up the stairs.

Billie sighed and kept walking down the stairs, looking around the dark room. _“Nora? I know you’re here.”_ She heard a quiet sob and her heart broke. “Baby? I’m home.” She walked further into the room to find Nora sitting on one of the boxes, her back facing Billie. _“Nora.”_

Nora turned to look at Billie and ran to her, wrapping her arms around her. _“I wanted to be mad at you but I can’t. I missed you so much.”_ She nuzzled her face on the crock of Billie’s neck.

Billie wrapped her arms around her and smiled. _“Well you have a right. I’m sorry I couldn’t come. Work took over me.”_

 _“I understand.”_ She pulled away and ocean eyes met chocolate ones. _“But now you are here.”_

Billie smiled. _“And I’m staying, baby.”_ She kissed her lips softly. _“Come upstairs with me. I have a surprise for you.” She_ grabbed her hand.

Nora smiled and nodded. _“What did you bring?”_

 _“Won’t tell you until we’re there. You’ll see for yourself.”_ Billie walked them up the stairs and then walked behind Nora, placing both her hands on her eyes _. “Close your eyes, I’ll walk you to the kitchen.”_

Nora furrowed her brows and sighed, nodding her head. _“Alright, I trust you.”_

Billie smiled and walked them slowly to the kitchen. She bit her lip as she moved in front of Nora, taking her hands away. _“Don’t open them just yet.”_ She walked to the counter top and moved her purse so she could move the things she bought. _“Okay…you can now.”_ She turned to look at her.

As Nora opened her eyes, a small gasp left her mouth. She felt tears in her eyes as she walked close to Billie. _“Billie…”_ she said softly.

Billie smiled as she looked at the flowers. _“I know red poppy flowers are your favorite and I know you don’t get hungry anymore but I baked this red velvet cake myself so I hope you do enjoy it.”_ She chuckled and then grabbed a little box and showed it to her. _“And this…”_ she opened it to reveal a beautiful necklace. _“…this is my promise to you that I’ll always be here for you even if I’m not present. You are everything to me, Nora. I love you and I want you to know how special you are to me.”_ Billie smiled as she grabbed the necklace from the little box and walked behind Nora to put it on her. _“Now…you have me in here.”_ She kissed the back of her neck.

Nora turned to Billie, tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her, kissing her softly. Billie wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer, smiling against her lips. _“I love you too, Billie.”_ Nora said as she sobbed softly. _“Thank you for remembering this.”_

 _“It’s stuff you love. Of course I remember.”_ Billie smiled. _“Now, why don’t we eat the cake and then we cuddle?”_

Nora smiled and nodded. _“I’d love that.”_ She kissed her lips again before turning to admire her flowers.

Billie smiled at the sight and bit her lip, shocking her head as she couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have found Nora. She was the happiest gal in the whole world.


End file.
